Yaoi for a date
by YaoiTotoro
Summary: Basically, Sakura tells Naruto that in order to date her he needs to write a yaoi. He takes on the challenge then finds out that Sakura goes off and asks Sasuke out behind his back! Pissed off and angry he disides to do the unthinkable. To get back at Sakura he disides not to tell her what he knows and continues to write the yaoi...on her beloved crush Sasuke. (NaruSasu) OLD STORY.
1. Chapter 1

Hm, now this was tricky.

"Well?"

Naruto pondered a bit. Yeah, his image would be ruined yes. But…in the end he would get the girl.

"Alright."

The girl froze.

"Y-You sure!?"

"Yeah."

"N-no copy and pasting! 100% original!"

"No problems."

The girl was flustered. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this!

"I won't date you tell it's finished!" and with that she ran off.

Naruto smiled. He was gonna finally get a date with Sakura.

Naruto had been chasing after Sakura for years, until today. She pulled him to the side and told him the most weirdest thing. She likes yaoi. Guy on guy sex. She explained that if she was to date someone she needed to be with a man who was okay with that. In order to prove themselves though they would have to write her a yaoi. Naruto blew through his noise. Writing guy on guy smutt. How hard could that be?

"Gah! Ino you idiot, this is your fault!"

Sakura yelled at her best friend Ino. See, Sakura wasn't one to play the 'bad guy' so she had asked for advise on how to stop Naruto from chasing her. Ino, being the REAL yaoi fan, was the one who proposed the idea that Naruto should write a yaoi story. Hoping that it would freak him out to the point of reconsidering whether or not to continue going after Sakura.

"So he's really gonna do it huh?"

Ino smirked. She knew Naruto's writing skills and knew he had a way with words. Combine that with the beauty of yaoi Ino knew that it was going to be a work of art. Knowing Naruto's cockiness and determination she knew Naruto wasn't gonna turn it down, she just needed to give Naruto the right motivation. In other words, yeah, she used them both.

"Ino this isn't funny!" Sakura whined as she saw Ino's smirk grow bigger. Sakura shivered. She was afraid. Ino always tried to get her to read that smutt but wouldn't. Just the thought of two guys… Sakura screamed in horror. There was no way in hell she would ever read it. Worst part was, Ino knew it too.

"Relax, if he does it then send it to me. I'll read it, give you a summary and tell you if it's date worthy."  
"D-Date worthy?"

"Yeah, the smuttier the better."

"But Ino! I don't wanna date him!"

"Tough. Oh and, explain to him the everytime he wants to date you he has to write a new yaoi."

"Why?" Sakura wanted to cry.

"One, he'll probably run out of ideas. Two, find it too embarrassing to do JUST for one lossy date. Then three, he'll finally give up on you."

Sakura took in all of Ino's words and nodded. She hoped it would work.

"You what?" Kiba commented as he dropped his spoon.

"I have to write Sakura yaoi in order to date her."

"…you do realize what 'yaoi' is…don't you?"  
"Guy on guy smutt?"

"Ten Ten would kill you if she heard that." Neji commented as he took a seat next to Naruto. "To girls…it's a lot more."

"It's all about 'the love'." Kiba raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Basicly-" Shikamaru add in as he too took a seat next to them "a fan girls fantasy of forbinnen love."

"…how come you guys know so much about yaoi?"

The boys laughed a nervous chuckled. Neji sat next to Ten Ten in all his classes who was hands down obsessed with yaoi. Shikamaru already had a yaoi crazied girlfriend. And Kiba…poor Kiba lived with a Yaoi crazied sister.

"Don't ask." They all commented.

"Fine." Naruto rolled his eyes "I won't." and started digging into his lunch.

"…why are you so okay with this?" Neji had to ask.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, guess it's cause I can kinda relate since I like yuuri and all."

"Yeah but yaoi and yuuri are two totally different things!" Kiba yelled.

"Meh, all I have to do is think about what any normal pairing is like, write it up, then change the name of the female to a male one. How hard can it be?"

"Damn this is hard!"

Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Naruto! Focus!" His teacher barked at him.

Naruto pouted in his seat. He always did write the best stories while he was in class. To be in a room so boring it was impossible not imagining something else. He then looked down at his blank sheet of paper. Hm…what to write what to write… he then glanced around the classroom. He could always write about a gay couple in a school, but on what drama? There was always some sort of drama in teenage girl romance novel. Otherwise…what would be the point? For guys all you needed was sex and volla! It's a master piece!

The bell ringed and Naruto sighed. His paper was still empty. Damn, who knew that coming up with a gay story could turn out to be so damn hard? I mean…wasn't life in general gay? As Naruto was packing his things he then noticed Sakura talking to Sasuke. Sasuke…that bastered. Could have any girl he wanted without so much as bat an eyelash. Yet he didn't just to piss the guys off. And you know he did just for that reason too from the way he looked at guys as there passing by. 'oh yeah, I'm sexy and I know it'. …show off.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Sakura took his hand by both of hers and dragged him off somewhere. …what the hell? Naruto bolted out of the room and followed them.

He followed them to the school garden, which was odd. Why the hell would she be taking him here?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She began stuttering and blushing like the high school girl she was. Then it dawned on Naruto.

"No…" he whispered out loud to himself.

"W-would you….go on a date with me!?" and Naruto's world shattered. Never in his life had he felt so hurt. So…used. Did Sasuke have to write a yaoi to date her? Noooo. So why did he have too?! Hell, did she even like yaoi? Was it just a way to creep him away from her? Naruto fell to his knees. He wanted to cry.

"No." Sasuke stated dully.

"Huh? B-but why?"  
"…I like somebody else."

And with that Sasuke walked off. As broken and heart shattered as he was, Naruto did hear that and a dark evil smile crept onto his face.  
"I think…I have an idea for my 'yaoi' book now."

He got up and started walking home, smile never once leaving his face. He was gonna get back at them with one stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind you, Sakura NEVER read the school news paper. NEVER. So today, when she notice that everyone had one and was looking at her she knew that something was up. Boy howdy was there something up!

"NARUTOO!" Sakura yelled on the top of her lungs. Naruto smirked devilishly. Looks like someone finally read the school news paper.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" She began shacking him back and forth violently. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. Sakura had to of read it to be this pissed at him, and he figured Sakura had never actually read a yaoi made him smile even more. This was probably her first yaoi.

"What my lovely little flower pettle? Thought you LOVED yaoi."

"NOT IN THE SCHOOL NEWS PAPER!"

Ino's head jolted up and snatched the newspaper from Sakura's hands and began reading.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?"

"Why? For you of cource." Naruto commented happily. "What better way to tell someone you don't care than to post it to the whole world."

"DON'T YOU CARE WHAT OTHERS WILL THINK OF YOU!?"  
"Hm, I did. And you know what, chicks love me now."

No shit, ever since he published that silly little story girls from all over were giving him kisses from left to right just like that. Before any of this he had never gotten a kiss, and now, the girls couldn't get enough of him!

"WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS!?"  
"Oh, that I did care. See?" he grabbed a newspaper from some near by table "I even added you as one of my characters."

"AS THE ONE WHO GOT DUMPED!"  
"Maybe it'll get better." Naruto then leaned in real close to her "Once you start treating me better."

Sakura was furious.  
"WHY SHOULD I AFTER THIS!?"  
"…Sakura?" Ino interrupted. "Come here." Angry she walked over to Ino.

"What?"

"This story…it's about how Sasuke dumped you."

Then it dawned on her. Naruto saw everything. He saw it and wrote it all down. Only with one more additional factor. That she was dumped, because he was gay.

"Son of a-!"

"…" Ino got up to Naruto. "You know…you really don't deserve her."

Sakura twitched. Say what?

"You should…go out with me."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled. First he gets back at Sakura, chicks loved him, and now Sakura's best friend was asking him out? BEST DAY EVER!

"Do I have to write you yaoi if I do?"  
"Well…it'll keep things more interesting if you do." She leaned in real close to his ear "It turns me on."

Yep, that was it. Yaoi was fucking awesome.

"Deal."

"INO!" Sakura yelled, Ino only stuck her tong out.

"B-but I wanna go out with Naruto!" Some random girl yelled from the back of the classroom.

"No! I do!" and then a fight went off in the classroom. Girls were fighting over him. HIM. Yesterday he was a nobody, now, he was a fucking god! The Yaoi god!

"Naruto…you suck." The classroom got silent. There at the door way was Sasuke. Pissed beyond words.

"Yes?" He smirked. The look on the bastard's face…priceless.

"You…are so fucking dead."

"Hm, what that sasUKE. Couldn't hear you."

And that did it. Sasuke snapped and lunged at him and started a fight. Once the teacher saw what was going on he had to call security just to pick them up. Naruto laughed as the two of them were sitting outside the principle's office.

"You could get expelled for this."

"So?" Naruto smirked triumphantly "I get to go out as a hero!"

"…a hero?"

"Everyone loves me!"  
"Except the girl you actually like."  
"Yeah, before I found out she was a bitch."  
"Did it ever dawned on you that that's why I turned her down?"

Naruto stoped smiling and looked at him seriously. "…seriously?"

"Yeah, a lot of the girls here are like that. That's why I don't go out with any of them."

"…so the whole 'liking someone else' …"

"I just said that to get her away from me."

Welp, now Naruto felt like shit.

"…sorry, it just…it made since and all. Yeah know, with you never having gone out with a girl before."

"Have too."  
"Ah huh"

"Really, I have."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Sasuke jabbed his elbow into Naruto's ribs. Naruto winced but smirked. Worth it.

"You two, in here, NOW."

The principle commented. The two of them got up and Naruto patted on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry alright? I'll make sure you don't get in trouble." Sasuke smiled and the two of them walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The principle sat there smiling at the two boys. They both gulped. Yell, be angry, something, just stop god damn smiling!

"So, I take it Naruto is the one who wrote and posted this?"

Naruto nodded.

She then glanced up at Sasuke.

"Are you going to file some kind of complant?"

Sasuke shook his head. Why? If he did it for stupid reasons like this he'd look like a baby. Sides, its not like Naruto used his full name. For his character he wrote his name as Sasu. The principles grin grew wider.

"Perfect!" The two boy jolted from the sudden burst as the principle reached for the phone. "Bring in Kakashi, now!" and hung up. "I'm gonna be rich!"

The two boys looked at her dully. When it came to Tsunade of course it involved money. They sighed. "What's going on?"

"I want you two to continue your work!"

They blinked a couple of times "…What?"  
"Your 'love on the side' stories on the school newspapers! People are gubbling it up like crazy!"

"…Did you seriously call it that?"  
"Well, yeah. I wasn't gonna actually write the word yaoi across the school newspaper."

"Call it whatever you like, it's pure gold!" Tsunade pulled out the newspaper, and smiled. "It's sexy but not too hardcore to ban from the press. A true fan girls fantasy."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Pass."

"Oh come now." Tsunade tempted "Tell me you got nothing good out of this."

Naruto had to pounder for a sec. True, girls were going gah gah over him…but seriously? Did he really have to keep at it?

"And you Sasuke. You are the actual living character in his series. I need you to support this."

"…why?"  
"Because you can sew him."

"…"

"Girls will leave you alone."

"Come again?"  
"Think about it, girls well want you to continue not going out with other girls so they can imagine you with some other made up boy who doesn't exist."

Sasuke never thought about that. That sounded good.

The door opened.

"Ah Kakashi, perfect timing!" Tsunade got up and began introductions. "This here is Kakashi. He is the one who I want you to give your paper work to."  
"Like an editor?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, more like a proffer. He'll make sure it's okay to publish in the papers."

"…I don't think that well be a problem." Naruto commented dully.

"So it's settled! Are you all in?"

"Hn."

"Pass."

Everyone looked at Naruto as he walked out of the room.

"Dope!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after him.

Tusnade smirked devilishly. Oooh Naruto, you are not going to escape.

"Teme! I said no!"

"Why not!?"

"I don't want to continue writing gay porn!"

"Then why did you do it in the first place!?"  
"I wanted to get back at Sakura!"

Girls were watching the two of them fighting in aw as they walked through the hall, imagining impossible things. In other words, they were like those crazy girls from Oran Host Club series that were obsessed with the twins.  
"Squee! They're so cute together!"

"Boy fight!"  
"Smexyness!"

But the two boys were so into their fight they ignored all outside noises around them.

"He needs motivation." Ino commented dully as she interrupted the two.

"Oh, Ino!" Naruto smiled "What's up?"  
"You two." Ino smiled. "No seriously, you two are very popular now."

"Yeah well, that's probably not something new to Sasuke." Naruto glared at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. This guy…was an idiot. But…Ino did have a point. If Naruto didn't have a benefit from writing, why would he continue? Sasuke had to come up with something quick, or else…he have to go back to worrying about girls.

"Anyways…I wanted to ask you about our date."

"Oh?"  
"Where you taking me?"

Naruto got into his bag and pulled out two tickets.  
"A Nickleback concert."

Ino smiled happily on the outside but felt sad on the inside. She knew those were meant for Sakura. He was gonna take her.

"Neat! I…I love Nickleback!"

He handed her a ticket.

"Then I'll see yeah there!" He smiled and ran off.

Ino sighed. She felt kinda bad for Naruto. She then noticed the angry glairs from neighboring girls. She gulped, they looked like they could kill.  
"S-say uh, Sasuke? Wanna do me a HUGE favor?"

Sasuke took a step back. He had a bad feeling about this…

"Teme."  
"Dope."

"What are you doing here?"  
"Ino said she couldn't make it and asked if I could go so the ticket wouldn't be wasted."

God damn it! Naruto thought to himself. Why couldn't he ever get a date!? One, just one lossy date with a girl was all he wanted! Naruto sighed.

"Fine." Naruto wanted to cry. "Just…whatever…"

As they were waiting to get inside Sasuke looked over the ticket. He had been wanting to go but couldn't afford it. When he asked his parents if they could get it for him, they said no. Sasuke smiled. He was going to see Nickleback! LIVE! He wanted to jump up and down he felt so getty inside. But he didn't. He didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was smiling like a kid who just got a pint of ice cream. Was Sasuke…actually looking forward to this? Well, this WAS a Nickleback concert…

"Take it you like Nickleback?" Naruto began a conversation.

"Who doesn't?"  
Naruto smiled. Yeah, who didn't?

"…how'd you get these anyways?" Sasuke asked curiously "These went out months ago."

"My dad owns the place. Any band that comes over gives him free tickets. So…I get lucky."

"Lucky…" Sasuke commented out loud.

Naruto smirked.

"Jealous?"  
"How could I not be?!"

Naruto laughed, not in a mean way though, in a bubbly way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

They got in and found a good place to stand. Sasuke looked around the place.

"…how come it costs more to stand than to sit in a seat?"  
"How many of those people are actually gonna be sitting down?"

Naruto did have a point. But…this place was getting crowed. The lights dimmed and the crowed went wild.

"I think there are two starting bands!" Naruto yelled hoping Sasuke would hear. "My Darkest Days and Skillet!"

"Seriously!?" Sasuke was excited. He knew those bands. People started walking onto the stage and Sasuke pulled out his camera and took some pictures. This was going to be awesome!

"I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name!  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!"

They singed as they walked out of the building like two drunk buddies. They laughed. They were having a blast. The concert was awesome!

"I'm still a little annoyed they didn't play Burn it to the ground."

"Yeah, I was a little sad about that too." Naruto admitted. He looked over at Sasuke. "I had a really good time…thanks for coming."

Sasuke smiled. "Oh like I was gonna miss my chance at a free Nickleback consort."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"See you tomorrow?"

"…yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. There at the front entrance of the school was a group of girls calling his name. HIS! …why? Naruto took a sec to think about it, then it dawned on him. He sighed.

"I take it you're all Yaoi girls right?"  
"YEAH!" they cheered.

"You are gonna write some more…aren't you?"

"Uh…"  
"It was so amazing!"

"…all I did was write a gay emo."

"But it was beautiful!"

Naruto groaned. Yeah he had liked the attention, but had is a past tense word. He didn't want to continue writing gay stories, even if it did win him attention.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke head his way. He waved back.

"Hey!"

The girls got quite and huddled up to one another as Sasuke got closer to Naruto.  
"What's up?"

"Nothing much…"

"Did you do the homework for Iruka's class?"  
"Ch, yeah, like weeks ago."

"Can I look over it?"  
"…and I would do that cause?"  
"I took you to the Nickleback concert!"

Oh god the girls wanted to squeal. But they didn't. The boys didn't seem to notice that they were still there. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves but… They went on a date!

"Hm, I guess that's true…"

"Please?"

"…fine. I'll hand it over to you during class."

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "What you waiting for then, teme! Come on!" he then took Sasuke by the hand and dragged him to the classroom. Girls squealed and some fainted. All in all, the girls were very very happy. And… so was Sasuke. Yep, Sasuke really was gay. Never went out with anyone though…until yesterday. He looked at his hand to the back of Naruto's head. Out of all the people he never would of thought he'd go out with him. But after everything that happened he had a really good time with him. He actually wouldn't mind even going out with him again…if he wasn't so god damn straight! Damn it! What ever happened to that one saying 'either they're gay, taken, or fictional' ? It never once mentioned that they're straight!

"Neh, Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked once they got to the classroom. Sasuke snapped from his train of thoughts.

"Hn."

Naruto then let go and walked into the room. Sasuke sighed and followed soon after.

Naruto copied Sasuke's work and handed it back to him. "Thanks."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he took back his work. Naruto then turned around about to go back into his seat…to notice it wasn't there anymore.

"…the hell?"

"Looks like…you're going to need to sit somewhere else!" The girls in his class chimed.

"Huh?"  
"Oh look! There's a seat riiiight next to Sasuke."

"Yeah! Go sit next to Sasuke!"

Naruto tilted his head. He was soo confused. Sasuke face palmed himself. He knew what was happening. This girls wanted them to be an item. Not that HE had any problems with that but…

"Cha! Like hell that's gonna happen!" Sakura yelled as she got up from her seat. "Naruto, sit here!"

"…but I don't want to…"  
"I don't care!"

Naruto sighed and did as he was told. The other girls in the class began to whine.

"Why you do that Sakura?"  
"Yeah, that was mean!"

"Shut-up!" Sakura yelled at them. Just then she heard a chuckled at the door. Sakura frowned. "What's so funny Ino pig?"  
"You. You seriously think your going to stop this?"

"I'm gonna try god damn it!"

"…what's going on?"

Sakura glaired at Naruto.

"There's a rumor that you and Sasuke are an item!"

There was silence and Naruto blushed tomato red.

"Wha-wha-?!"

"And it's all your fault!" Sakura pointed an acusing finger at him. "All because of your damn yaoi!"

"And there date!" one other girl added in. The girls squealed.

"…d-date?" both Naruto and Sakura commented at the same time.

"Yeah! You two went to a concert together riiiiight?"

"W-w-well…yeah?"  
"Then it WAS a date!" the girls were very excited. Naruto was flustered and Sakura was pissed.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"So…you got your ass kicked by a girl?" the nurse asked as she wrapped Naruto's wounds.

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"Yes." She stated as she wrote a few notes down on a seat of paper. "I'll go get some pain killers. Wait here."

Naruto sighed as the nurse walked off. He then flopped onto the nursing bed. He then dug into his pocket and took out the ticket from yesterday. Was what he did with Sasuke…a date? He guessed but…it's not like they kissed or anything. It was more like…just them hanging out. Like friends. …were Sasuke and him friends now? He just didn't know anymore…

"Here you are! One pain killer!"

"…Temari? What happened to the nurse?"

"Oh, she told me to give them to you since she was busy."  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Took the pill from Temari and swallowed it.

"Have a nice day!" Temari waved as Naruto walked out of the room. Not too long after though the nurse walked in.

"Hm? Where's Naruto? I was going to give him some meds…"  
"Said he didn't need them."

Temari smirked devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong. Something very VERY wrong.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" NO! NO HE WAS NOT ALRIGHT!

"Can you get up?" Not unless he wanted to show the whole world he had a BONNER! Gah! What the hell was wrong with him!? And of all the class, why gym where he had to run around in shorts!? Concern Sasuke came up to Naruto.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto jolted at Sasuke's touch on his back. It was like…he was extra sensitive.

"I'M FINE!"

"Bull shit."

Yeah and he knew it.

"Temari? Do you know what's going on?"  
Temari smirked.

"Hormone drugs. In other words-"

"Drugs that make you horny?"

"Yeah."  
"Temari!"

"Ah, but watch."

The two girls watched as the two boys were fighting with one another.

"Teme! Let go!"

"No! You obviously need to go to the nurses office!"  
"I just got out of there!"

The other girl blushed.

"T-Temari! He's gonna attack Sasuke!"

"That's the point."

"B-b-but won't someone see?"  
"Ah but it's my shift right now."

"But…your not there."  
"Exactly."

"Come on Naruto! Stop being so god damn stubborn!"

But instead of Naruto being pulled up, Sasuke was pulled down.

"Naruto-!"

Naruto leaned in and whispered "I think someone slipped me something…"

Sasuke's eye's widened.

"Seriously? How can you-?"  
"I'm horny for no appearent reason."

Sasuke's face exploded red. Now he got it.

"Uh…here, get up when I do and stay behind me. I'll shield you so no one will notice."

They got up slowly and prey to the gods that no one could see him from the side and bolted out of the room. Temari smirked.

"When do you think you were drugged?" Sasuke asked as he went through the medicine cabinets in the nurses office. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Lunch maybe."

"You think someone drugged your food?"

"Well…either that or Temari drugged me."

Sasuke turned around and froze.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"  
"Taking off my shirt! It's hot!"

"No it's not.

Naruto ignored him and took off his shirt anyways. And ooohh god. Now he knew Naruto's tan wasn't fake. Beautiful sun kissed skin, a pretty good build…flushed…sweaty.

"Sasuke? I think you're drugged."

"Uh, I don't think so."  
"So that nosebleed is from me being shirtless?"

"…I think I'm drugged." There was no way Sasuke was gonna admit the truth.

Naruto was now panting.

"Ah screw this!" Naruto got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Ah Naruto?" Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom to fix this!"

The bell rings and they could see the shadows of people walking through the halls. Naruto went pale. He couldn't go out there now, not like this.

"God damn it!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke blushed as an idea crept into his head.

"I know how you feel."

Naruto glanced over towards Sasuke as he removed his own shirt. Naruto's face exploded red. Sasuke smiled inwardly. Naruto was hot, nice, and well… Sasuke was a teenage boy. If he was gonna get some he might as well do it with someone who turned him on. Sasuke walked over to him and ran a hand down Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart pounded painfully in his chest and sent delightful shivers through his spine. Naruto bit his bottom lip to compress a moan. If…if Sasuke was undergoing what he was going through… Naruto then mimicked Sasuke's actions right back. Sasuke shivered. He wasn't cold, but Naruto's touch was so warm. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked backwards tell his butt was pressed up against one of the nursing beds.

"…You sure you're okay with this?" Naruto asked worryingly.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Hn."

Naruto brushed his hand along Sasuke's check, then cupped his chin and slowly crept his forward and kissed him. Static went through their lips and fireworks exploded inside. To think that that only came from one kiss…Oooh. They wanted more. They both took their hands and pressed the others head closer as their lips parted and tongs slipped through. They moaned pleasurably, and Naruto pushed with his body to bring Sasuke laying down on the bed. As the fell though, their members collided and gave off a wonderful friction.

"Ah!" Sasuke had cried as he had pulled away from the kiss.

Naruto's cock had twitched at the sound Sasuke had made. It was turning him on. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and began grinding him as he began nibbling his neck. Sasuke clinged onto Naruto's back as he gave of sounds of bliss. Shit he was good. TOO good. It wasn't long before Sasuke cummed in his pants.

"Nah-Naruto!"

And after hearing his name called out like that Naruto cummed soon after. The bell rang again indicating that the students had to be in class. Ten minutes. It took them ten minutes to make them cum.

"…Naruto?"  
Sasuke was a bit worried. Did…did Naruto hate him now?  
"…Yeah?"  
"Uh…about what happened-"

"Yeah?"  
"Want to…just forget what happened?"  
"…that's not really something one can forget easily about."

"…I know…."

"…for now, let's just not tell anybody what happened."

"…"

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke. He looked…kinda hurt. Not physicaly though, mentally.

"Hey." Sasuke glanced over at Naruto. "We're still friends alright."

Sasuke smiled as he felt a heavy stone leave his chest. Naruto got up, stretched and threw Sasuke his shirt. "Now, put on some damn cloths."

Sasuke chuckled as he walts over to Naruto.

"You sure you want that? From the looks of it-" He looked down at Naruto's lower half. "You still want it off."

"That would be the drugs talking."

"Ch, more like…screaming." Sasuke came dangerously close to Naruto and he knew it too.

"Thanks to the wonderful power of the restroom, I believe this won't be an issue for much longer."

And with that he ran off. Sasuke smirked.

"Who said it was an issue?"


	6. Chapter 6

Shit! Fuck! Naruto was screaming in his head. The drug should of worn its self out by now, so why was he having dreams about Sasuke?! He got up annoyed and took a shower, a COLD shower.

"Naruto?" there was a knock at the door "What are you doing 2 in the morning?"

"…Taking a shower."

"Yeah but…whyyyyyy?"

"Damn it Kyu! Shut up!"

His brother laughed on the other side of the door. Naruto blushed. Kyuubi could be such a god damn perv.

"What are YOU doing up anyways?"

Kyuubi walked in as Naruto got out and wraped a towel around himself.

"Couldn't sleep." Kyu then smirked. "Wanna play video games?"

"At 2 in the morning?"  
"Why not? Dad's asleep so he can't tell us no. That and you really gonna go back to sleep?"

Honestly Naruto wanted to do anything but go back to sleep.

"Fine. But prepare for your ass to be whooped."

Kyuubi snorted. "Like that well ever happen."

Once Naruto got dressed he meet up with Kyu in his room and started playing Mario Go Cart.

"…So, I read the school newspaper. People said that romance on the side thing was yours."

Naruto groaned. People were just not gonna let that slid were they.

"Remember when I texted you the deal I made with Sakura?"

Kyuubi's eyes widened and a devilish smile grew "Nooo."

"Sakura went behind my back and asked someone else out. I decided to publish a yaoi story to get back at her."

Kyuubi was about to die from uncontrollable laughter.

"And she was the person who got dumped?! Oh man, that is prieceless!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Out of all the people he knew, Kyuubi was the only one who told Naruto to go after Sakura 'cause she was a bitch. Naruto sighed. He wished he had taken his older brothers advise sooner but…

"Bitch got what she deserved…so, was the emo kid someone too or was he made up?"

"Yeah…remember Sasuke?"  
"How could I not?" Kyuubi commented dully. "He's the younger sibling of that no good son of a bitch Itachi."

"Is that the only way you know him?"  
"I've only meet that kid once and that was when Itachi…"

There was silence. Naruto raised a brow.

"Yeah know, you never told me this story."  
Kyuubi sighed.

"Yeah well Itachi's nuts. First day I met him he came up to me and said 'I want you kit' in front of the whole entire class. Totally out of the blue too. And ever since then has never left me alone during school. Scares all the girls away too. Bastered. When he introduced Sasuke to me he said 'it's perfect! I'm with you and Sasuke and your brother could be together too!' " Naruto blushed but Kyuubi didn't notice and continued on "Hence why we never meet each other at school. Cause god forbid what he would do to you. Him pairing you up with his brother…" Kyuubi then glance back at Naruto "Anyways, you were saying something bout him?"  
"…he's the gay kid in my story."

There was a silence.

"He's…not actually gay…is he?"  
"I don't think so…but he doesn't seem to go out with anyone."

"And you would know cause-?"

"We hang out."

Kyuubi looked at him dully now.  
"Naruto…Itachi hasn't done anything to you has he?"  
"Wha-? No!" Naruto glanced at the ground "Sides, what would he do to us anyways?"

"Sasuke, you're sighing again."

Sasuke snapped from his train of thoughts. It was moring now at the Uchiha house hold and they were all having breakfast as a family.

"N-no I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not!"

"Now now you two, no fighting during breakfast."

"Unless were talking about politics." Their dad added in.

"Yes, unless your talking about politics." Their mother rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

Sasuke pouted and took a bite of his cereal. While Itachi was just smirking away in his seat.

"Mother, I think today Sasuke and I should walk to school today."

Sasuke nearly chocked on his cereal.

"Oh? Well, I suppose that's alight."

"But mom-!" Sasuke began to argue.

"You're bother obviously wants to spend some time with you."

Sasuke glared at Itachi. It was times like these he hated his brother.

Once breakfast was done Itachi and Sasuke walked out the door and headed to school.

"So…who is it?"  
Sasuke sighed. He knew his brother wasn't going to let it go.

"It's…it's Naruto."

Sasuke glanced up and shivered. There was an evil aura around Itachi and a devilish expression on his face.

"Naruto you say?" He chuckled. "As in Uzumaki Naruto? As in, Uzumaki Kyuubi's little brother?" he now burst out into an evil laughter. "Oooh yes. This is going to be good."


	7. Chapter 7

"…Aw shit." And with that Kyuubi ran out of the classroom. He thought it was odd that Itachi hadn't followed him to class like he usually did. Normally that would be a good thing, but now that Kyuubi knew more about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship…

"Itachi if you do ANYTHING to my brother you're DEAD!"

Ever since their mom died he felt protective of his little brother. He really cared about him…maybe more than brothers should. You know, the ANOYING overly protective type of older brother. And he would in fact kill if it meant protecting him.

Sasuke sighed as all the girls were gahing over him and his brother. Seriously, they were like chick magnets.

"Itachi, don't you have a class?"

"Class can wait." Itachi smiled. "I wanna meet Naruto."

"…I don't think he wants to see you…"  
Sasuke wasn't very religious but he preyed to god that he wouldn't bump into Naruto.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Fuck. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto run his way. "What's up with all these girls?" Sasuke began walking away from him pretending he didn't know him. "Wha-!? Sasuke! Wait up!"

"Is that not Naruto?" Itachi asked as he followed him.

"No, never met him in my life."  
"The hell Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "It's me! Naruto! Your friend, remember!"

Sasuke face palmed himself as he stopped. Naruto…you idiot. Naruto had caught up to them.

"Are you ignoring me because of what happened yesterday?"  
Sasuke blushed and the girls went wild. Itachi raised a brow.

"Yesterday?"  
"Don't ask!" Sasuke yelled at him before facing Naruto. "You should run."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"  
"Naruto right?" Itachi took Naruto's hand and kissed it. The girls exploded in a unison of squeals "My name is Itachi, I am Sasuke's older brother. It's nice to have finally meet you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide from fear. "Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled. And with in seconds Kyuubi pushed Itachi away from Naruto and got in between them.

"Itachi!" Kyuubi hissed.

"Kyuubi." Itachi smiled. "How nice to see you."

"Piss off!"

The girls were totally loving every moment of this. Something about two hot guys fighting with each other was exciting (don't ask, it's a girl thing).

"Aw but that's not nice. I just wanted to talk to Naruto a little."

"Bout what?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares!" Kyuubi growled.

Itachi pulled something out of his back pack.

"I wanted to make a deal, that's all."

"A deal?"  
"Naruto, don't do anything with this nut case!"

"This here is something I wrote about me and your brother." Everything grew silent. Itachi smirked. That got everyones attention. "Since I can't seem to convince Kyuubi to date me, I wrote little stories about what it would be like."  
"You sick basterd."

Itachi ignored Kyuubi's comment.

"After reading your little article in the paper from a few days ago…I feel inspired to publish it."  
"Don't you dare blame my brother!"  
"Uh…" everyone was now looking at Naruto "Could you like…not do that? Please?"

"Hm, no. Unless…"  
"Unless?"

"You continue writing your publishing's."  
Naruto blushed. B-back to yaoi writing? NOOOOOO!

"And-" Itachi continued. "Could you make the seme…blond?"

Naruto's face exploded red. The girls were cheering.

"You really REALLY sick basterd!" Kyuubi yelled at Itachi. "You're seriously trying to make my brother gay by making him write yaoi 'bout him and your brother!? THAT'S SICK!"

"Well…it's either that, or my work…"

"We want to read it Itachi!" girls squealed. Itachi smirked.

"If it's Naruto's it has to be really good, since everyone here seems to want to read mine." Itachi turned around and started walking to class. "You have this weekend to

work on it and send it in by Monday!"

"Itachi!" Kyuubi started charging after him ready to beat the ever living crap out of him. Itachi ran. "Get your sorry ass back here!" The girls followed.

"…Naruto?" Sasuke asked catiously. But Naruto was gone. Far far gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had been a complete zombie for the whole entire day. He…he had to write more yaoi…

"Naruto…" Naruto slowly looked over to Kyuubi. "You…you don't have to do what Itachi says."

"But wouldn't that make you look gay?"  
"You writing stories about you and some other boy looks gayer."  
"…no." Naruto realized something. "what he said was 'make the seme blond' not make me the seme!" Naruto's eyes began to sparkle. "The guy could be like, green eyed or something and, uh…really really pale!"

Kyuubi snickered. Yeah, that WAS what Itachi said….

"Alrighty then…got any great yaoi story plans?"

Naruto came to a screeching halt. No…no he didn't.

"…"

"Oh come on, surly you got something. Oh I know! You went on date not that long ago with Ino right? Use that only make Ino a guy!"

But…it was with a guy.

"No? Not romantic enough? Hmm…I'm sure we can pull something off of something…"

"I don't like cheating."

"It's not cheating! People do it all the time on homework assignments! They copy and pasts stuff from Wiki all the time!"

That was true but…that felt different. Naruto sighed.

"Kyuu…just let me figure something out alright?"

"…kay."

Naruto was left on his own to pounder. It was a Friday so he had three days to come up with something. Naruto began tapping his pencil. What was he going to write about? What would boys do with each other? He then remembered the incident in the nurses office and shook his head like a wet dog. No! We was not gonna write that! …but that would work….NO! Naruto was having an inner war with himself. He had an idea but…

"Soooo…"  
"No."  
"Oh come on! I haven't even asked yet!" Itachi complained as he followed Sasuke all through the house. "What happened with you two yesterday?" Itachi then gasped "Did you two…accidently kiss?"

Oh way more than that.

"Come on! Tell meeeeeee!"

"Noooooooo."

"God you are such a stubborn child!"

"Look who's talking…"

"Sasauke!"

And with that Sasuke shut the door to his room and locked it.

"Mom!" Itachi yelled as he started running down stairs "Sasuke locked himself in his room!"

Everything after that was muffled. Sasuke sighed. His brother was such a hand full.

He walked over to his bed and flopped on. He looked at the ceiling and clung onto one of his pillows. What happened yesterday…Sasuke was off in la la land as he remembered what happened in the nurses office. He would never forget it. His first kiss, being touched like a lover… Sasuke blushed in bliss. Just remembering made him feel all warm and fuzzy. If only Naruto was gay… Sasuke stopped having those feeling immediately. Yeah…now they were only 'friends'. The song Friend Zone by Your Favorite Martian was playing in his head. He groaned, this sucked.

His phone started vibrating, Sasuke sighed. Who the heck would be calling him at this hour? He got up and looked at the caller I.D. No clue. It was probably one of those damn advertising calls that he kept forgetting to block. Whatever. He answered his phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."

Sasuke froze.

"N-Naruto?"  
"Why you all surprised? You gave me your number after the concert remember?"

Oh yeah… Sasuke coughed.

"So uh, what's up?"

"…wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Why not right now?

"Uh sure? Why?"  
"…I know this is gonna sound selfish but…I need ideas." Oh I have your ideas right here Sasuke thought to himself and smirked. "…For my yaoi story." Yep, diffently got some ideas. Sasuke chuckled.

"So the incident at the nurses office wasn't enough?"

Naruto blushed, but since Sasuke couldn't see that he thought what he had said made an awkward silence.

"Uh t-that is, if you're okay writing that…"

"No, I considered that too but…"

"But?" Sasuke smirked devilishly. "Too embaresing?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to." Sasuke's smirked died down. What? "Since, well…I thought that was a moment that was meant just for us you know? Something personal."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Naruto was thinking about him? Sasuke's heart beat was beating like crazy and he felt a blush creep up to his face. Who Naruto could be so…sweet.

"…I…I guess it kinda was, huh?"

There was silence. Sasuke sighed.

"We'll come up with something tomorrow, alright?"  
"Kay."

And with that they hung up. Then it dawned on Sasuke. He was going on a date with Naruto! Sasuke smiled as happily that it was actually hurting. HE WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH NARUTOOOOOO!

"What are you doing with Naruto tomorrow?" Itachi asked from the other side of the door. Sasuke blushed and threw a shoe at the door.

"Shut up Itachi!"

Itachi laughed and walked into his room. Sasuke became worried. Shit. His brother knew. Which meant his brother was going to somehow ruin this for him…unless… Sasuke smirked. It was a tricky plan but…it may just work. Content, he set his alarm and went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.


	9. Chapter 9

Yep, that was diffidently Itachi alright. Sasuke commented as he looked at a reflection of a near by window. Itachi was diffidently stalking him, which of cource Sasuke anticipated. Sasuke began dialing Naruto's number.

"Well well, what's this?" Kyuubi commented as he walked into Naruto's room "You look nicer than usual."

Naruto rolled his eyes as a blush began evident. Kyuubi got excited.

"Oooh, does little Naru have a date?"

"Something like that…"

There then came a knock on the door, Kyuubi bolted to the door, he had to see this. He opened it and regreated it immediately.

"Oh. It's you."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. Perfect. Kyuubi had opened the door. Which meant Itachi knew Kyuubi was here. He knew this was a dangerous gamble, having Itachi know where Naruto lived, but now that Itachi knew Kyuubi was here…

"God damn it!" Itachi yelled "I'm torn!"

Did he want to follow Sasuke on his date or date Kyuubi?! Little brother's date or Kyuubi!? Gah!

"…how did you find this place?" Kyuubi asked a little skeptical.

"I called Naruto earlier and asked for the address…Can I come in?"

Kyuubi sighed in defeat.

"Whatever."

The two of them walked in. Itachi then noticed something.

"Hey!" He wasn't able to see anything if he was outside! He began pacing back in forth. What was he going to do?! What was he-?! He then stopped and looked up. He smirked. He knew what to do…

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as he ran down the stairs. Sasuke gulped. Naruto looked hot. He came down in tight torn jeans and a nice button up orange shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way exposing his lovely tan skin that also had a gold outline of a sun on the back. Then top it all off he gave Sasuke that classic smile that made his heart skip beats.

"You look nice." Naruto commented as he looked Sasuke up and down. He would hope so, it took him hours to find the right outfit. Sasuke wore black skin tight skinny jeans with a short sleeve purple button up shirt with the small classic Uchiha symbol on the upper left that too was not button up all the way with a white tank underneath. Sasuke smiled. Who doesn't like to be complemented?

"You don't look half bad either dope."

Naruto smiled and grabbed a sandy color shoulder bag.

"You ready?"

"Sure…" Sasuke then looked in a different direction. "Could we take the back though? It's closer to the bus stop."

Naruto only nodded. Sasuke smirked. He had everything planed so nicely. Once the door closed Kyuubi sighed again. He may of hated that damn Itachi, but that didn't mean he should hate his little brother because of it…but it still annoyed him a little. To keep him distracted Kyuubi walked to the coach and decided he wanted to watch t.v. But right as Kyuubi had flopped onto the coach-

WAM!

Kyuubi joited. What the hell was that?! He got off the coach and reached underneath. He always kept a spare bat in there, just in case. Once he made contact with the bat, he grabbed it then slowly walked up the stairs with his back pressed against the wall. No way could that of been a person though, Kyuubi thought to himself, it's the middle of the day! Who would break into someone's house in the middle of the day? Maybe some furniture or one of Dad's weird art collections got knocked over… He then froze as he heard what seemed like a groaning sound. He then slowly turned his head towards the sound. IT WAS COMING FROM HIS ROOM! Without moments hesitation Kyuubi slammed the door open and began waking something. He didn't know what it was, whither it was an object or something alive, he didn't care, if it wasn't his it was going to be demolished.

"DIE!DIE!DIE!"

"OW-! Wait-! WAIT A SEC!"

Kyuubi stopped, but only long enough to turn around and grab a phone and begin dialing 911. Well start to any ways. Itachi had gotten up just in time to snatch it from his hands.

"Itachi!?" Kyuubi yelled confusingly. "Wha-!? How-!? …. GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Kyuubi tried snatching it from Itachi, but failed. Itachi then held it as high as he could and began tsking him as Kyuubi began jumping up and down trying to get back his phone.

"Now now, Kyuubi, there's no need for this."

"YOU BROKE INTO MY ROOM!"

"Oh?" Itachi began looking around and taking everything he saw into memory. "And what a lovely room at that."

"GET OUT!"

"Hm, no."

"GOD DAMN IT!" Kyuubi then gripped his bat with both hands and began swinging. "GET OUT!" Itachi dodged the swings and ran out of the room with Kyuubi not too far behind.

"Catch me if you can!" Itachi yelled happily. This sort of reminded him of one of the sort date stories he wrote about him and Kyuubi. Only, they weren't on a beach and Kyuubi sure as hell wasn't trying to kill him with a swinging bat… Oh well, Itachi sighed happily, close enough.

"DIIIIIIIEEEE!"


	10. Chapter 10

The two of them were just wondering along down town. Checking out the scenes, looking at all the parks, restraints and stores. It was like they were tourists or something.

"Should we get a tour guild?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and they continued walking. That is, until Naruto came to a screeching halt.

"They have a cold stone here!?" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Come on, come on, let goooooo!" Sasuke had to chance to protest as Naruto dragged him to the ice cream building.

"Hi! Welcome to cold stone, what can I get you handsome gentlemen?"

"Something with lots and lots of chocolate!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke sighed. "Vanilla."

"Alrighty then, I'll serve you boys right up!"

They sat down at a seat and waited for there order of ice cream. Sasuke was lost in awe as he watched the lady at work.

"Is she…cooking the ice cream?"

Naruto chuckled. "You've never had cold stone ice cream?"  
"No. Don't go out much."

Naruto stopped smiling.

"Seriously?"

"Even though I live here I don't really know my way around here."

Naruto turned to look out the window. Naruto went down every now and then to go clothes shopping or just to hang in the central mall with his friends. But to think Sasuke never did any of those things…he then turned to face Sasuke.

"Then what the heck do you do for fun?!"

Sasuke was taken aback a little. Fun? Uuuh…

"I read?"

"BORING!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and began rocking it. Sasuke raised a brow.

"And this is coming from the person who writes stories."

"I only wrote that to get back at Sakura."  
"Bull shit." Now Naruto was a little taken a back. "I read that you know. You obviously have lots of experience with writing."

Naruto blushed and looked out the window again.

"I'm not that good…"

Sasuke was about to say something but the lady came up to them and handed them their ice cream.

Sasuke took a bite of his ice cream. Naruto had skills, so why was he denying it? Wouldn't someone like him be bragging about it? Naruto then glanced up and stopped half way through a bite. Because of Sasuke's sloppy eating there was vanilla ice cream covering all over his mouth and tip of his noise. Naruto gulped as he felt his throat and lips go dry. He grabbed a glass of water and took a swing. But even that couldn't sooth his needs.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he noticed Naruto's odd behavior.

"…have you never had ice cream or something?" Naruto blushed as he handed Sasuke a napkin. "Whip your mouth."

But Sasuke wasn't stupid. He would see Naruto blushing and knew that that could only mean one thing.

"Are you having naughty thoughts about me?"

Naruto's blush exploded and his face was now the color of a tomato. Sasuke smirked devilishly.

"O-O-Of…OF COURCE NOT!"

"Ah huh." Sasuke was loving every minute of this.

"Geez…just whip it okay? You look silly."  
"Is that reeeeally what I look like?"

If Naruto could blush even more he would of. Sasuke looked like he just gave someone a blow job but got most of it on his face.

"…fine be that way."

Naruto placed the napkin down and began eating his ice cream and avoiding eye contact with Sasuke. Oh no you don't, Sasuke thought to himself, this isn't over until I say so.

"Hmmmm."

Naruto shivered as he heard Sasuke moan as he ate the ice cream.

"This is so good."

GOD DAMN IT! Naruto yelled in his head. Why was he doing this to him!? Sasuke smirked. Now for the final touch. He needed Naruto to look at him.

"Naruto? Can I have the napkin?"

Now that Naruto could do. He looked up as he handed Sasuke the napkin.

"Thanks, I'm real sticky."

That did it. Naruto jolted up and ran to the bathroom. Sasuke could not stop laughing. Oh my god Naruto is such a hoot!

"Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to himself as he began washing his face as though it would wash away all of this sins. "…teasing me like this…"


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto got out of the bathroom, face still red from embarrassment.

"Teme." Naruto mumbled as he faced Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Dope."

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to miss with Naruto some more… but he ate all his ice cream already… drat. He got up and the two of them left the ice cream place.

"What now?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want their date to end but…there wasn't much left to do.

"Hm…wanna just hang back at my place?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled fully aware that Itachi was probably inside. Then it dawned on him and he smirked. "Let's go back to my place."

"…Oh kay then?"

Even as they started heading to the nearest bus Sasuke couldn't stop smirking. His parents weren't going to be home for the whole weekend and Itachi was likely to be at Naruto's. Which meant…they'd have the place all to them selfs.

"Damn…" was all Naruto could say as they reached the Uchiah mansion. Yeah a mansion. Oh and did I mention they had nice sports cars parked right up front? No? Well they did. Hell they even had to pass a gate just to get there!

"Impressed?"

"…how is it you're still single?"

Sasuke twitched. Keep that up, and he won't be for very long. He opened the door and walked in.

Naruto felt so lost and out of place. Sasuke turned to face him and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"You okay?"  
"…yeah, it's just…I'm afraid to even touch anything cause of how fancy it is."

Shit. Why did Sasuke see this coming? Naruto lived in a small house in a run down area where as he lived in a mansion. No wonder Naruto was nervous.

"Don't worry 'bout that…let's just hang in my room."

This was his room? It was the size of his kitchen and living room combined! Naruto stood their looking like a fish out of water.

"Make your self at home." Sasuke commented as he patted his back before walking in. Naruto shook his head like a wet dog and followed soon behind closing the door behind him.

"So uh, you really weren't kidding about reading huh?"

Naruto noted as he saw two huge bookshelves filled with books. Sasuke gave a nervious chuckle.

"Yeah…"

Shit! The mood is completely awkward! He needed to do something and quick! But what?

Luckily Naruto's phone ringed giving Sasuke a chance to come up with something.

"Hello?"

"Kit it's me. Are you at Itachi's?"

Naruto jerked. What was he gonna say to Kyuubi?

"Uuuh…"  
"Do me a favor."  
Naruto blinked a few times. He thought for sure Kyuubi was going to kill him.

"Why?"

He then heard a crash on the other line, which made Naruto begin to panic.

"Wh-What was that!?"

Naruto was so loud that it draw Sasuke's attention.

"Never mind that, this is important. Find Itachi's room and burn that damn book of his."

"NNNNOOOOO!" A voice was heard in the background. Naruto raised a brow.

"Was that-?"

"Don't ask."

"Fair enough."

He hung up and turned towards Sasuke.

"Where's Itachi's room?"

They went into Itachi's room and began searching. In dressers, shelving units, even his closet, nothing. Until that is Naruto went under his bed and found a metal suitcase. If they thought being in Sasuke's room was awkward imagine how awkward it got when Naruto opened it to not only find the book but a whole bunch of lube and sex toys.

"…."

"!" Naruto slammed the suitcase shut. "WHY DOES HE EVEN HAVE THIS STUFF!?"

"He's eighteen?" Sasuke commented dully still looking at the suitcase. Sasuke blushed as a whole bunch of naughty things ran through his head. Oh god the things he would do… He glanced over to see Naruto blushing too. What he would do to get Naruto to use those on him… hmmm. He wondered. He pulled it opened and pulled something out.

"I wonder what this is for…"

Naruto's blush deepened. Sasuke inner self smirked, but he kept in innocent expression on the outside. So Naruto did know how these work. Naughty naughty Naruto. Naruto looked at the toy then back at Sasuke. Should he really tell him?

"Uuh… it's nothing."

"Hm? Then why was it in here?"

"…" Naruto snatched it from Sasuke's hand and put it back into the suitcase. "at lest wash it before touching it. It is after all Itachi's."

Sasuke shivered. Oh yeah…eeeew! Naruto raised a brow.

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Only someone who knows what it is would react like that! You knew what it was!"

"Then why would I say I didn't?"  
"Beacause-! …uh… … that is an excellent question."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was an idiot. Naruto looked at the open suitcase. He knew Sasuke was probably teasing him but… there was also a possibility he was trying to tempt him. Tempting him into using those with Sasuke… did Sasuke want to do these kind of things with him? Naruto blushed as images of him and Sasuke using the toys came into his head. Sasuke noticed Naruto dozing off and smirked.

"You're doing it again."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts.

"What again?"  
"Thinking naughty things about me."

"NO!" Naruto's blush intensified and his heart beat increased.

"Ah huh."

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah ha."

"Nah uh!"

Okay now this was just sad. They were acting like a couple of five year olds!

"…why not?"

Naruto calmed down and noticed that Sasuke looked a little disappointed. Naruto glanced down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, uh…"

There was silence. That reoccurring awkward silence. That is until they heard a door slam open.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOOK!"

The two boys jolted and Naruto closed the suit case.

"What are we gonna do?!" Naruto paniced.

Sasuke glanced around and spotted a window. Naruto looked at him dully.

"You gotta be shitting me."  
"Do you see any other way out of this?"

Naruto sighed. No. He ran over to the window and opened it. Just as he was about to hop out he turned back to face Sasuke.

"Thanks. I had a great time hanging out with you today."

Sasuke smiled warmly and Naruto hopped out and climbed down a tree and ran. Sasuke closed it and ran into his room just in time.

Itachi ran into his room and screamed. Sasuke smirked as he could he his brother heading towards his room. He attempted to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn it Sasuke! Where is my date book!?"

"I don't know."

"LIAR!" Itachi began banging on the door "OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Ch, like that was gonna happen.

Naruto blinked a few times. Their house was a miss.

"…did a hurricane come by or something?"

"Yeah…something." Kyuubi mumbled as he took another sip of beer as he changed the t.v channel. "So any luck with the book?"

Naruto blushed and hid the suit case behind him. If he said yes Kyuubi was gonna get it out of the suit case and find these embarresing sex toys!

"Uuuh…no?"

Kyuubi took another swing of beer.

"Hey Naru?"  
"Yeah Kyuu?"  
"Remind me to buy a gun when I'm sober."

Naruto didn't ask. Instead he only nodded his head and bolted up stairs. Once he slamed the door to his room he hid the suit case under his bed. Just then Sasuke's voice began echoing in his head.

'why not?'

Naruto looked at the ground in silence. Why not?


	12. Chapter 12

"…soooo…did your brother find out? About, you know…"

"The suitcase? No." and thank god for that, Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke were heading towards their next class and girls everywhere were watching them. Waiting patiently for news of the soon to be posted story.

"So what, are you not gonna post something or-?"

Girls around them began to whine.

"I…I might post something."

The girls began cheering.

"Seriously?"

"If I don't my brother might get suspicious."  
"Might of course being a key word."

"Relax it won't be something smutty."

The girls were now pouting.

"Gee take all the fun out of it why don't yeah?"

Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"What? You wanted to read gay porn?"

"Nah, I just want to see you uncomfortable."

"…Teme." Naruto pouted.

They went to class, again to find Naruto's seat not where it was supposed to be.

"Let me guess, you want me to sit next to Sasuke."

The girls merely smiled at the two boys.

"Hurry! Before the she devil returns!" one of them yelled.

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke rolled his eyes. None the less Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and the girls squealed in excitement. Sasuke raised a brow.

"You're seriously going along with this?"

"Oh let them have there fun."

Sasuke smiled. This was kinda fun…

"God damn it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she entered the classroom "Stop trying to make Sasuke gay!"

"Dude, I'm just sitting next to him."  
"I am not a dude!"

"Sakura take a seat." Their teacher walked in. Well a teacher walked in.

"…were's Mr. Tennatta?"

"Mr. Tennatta obviously isn't here." The teacher smiled.

"Oh dear god no." Naruto whispered out loud.

"As of today I am your new teacher." He turned around and wrote his name on the board. "I am Kakashi."

"Kakashi's such a bitch!" Naruto yelled once the two of them left the class.

"…He didn't seem all that bad…"  
"He gave us homework on ROMANCE! Fucking ROMANCE!"  
"What's wrong with that? You're good at writing romance."

Naruto glanced at the ground.

"No I'm not."

"Yes yes you are."

"…I don't want to be."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm…I'm a guy. Guys don't write girly romance stories."

"…Your not a girl?"

Naruto nudged Sasuke on the side playfully.

"Asshole."

"Dope, there is nothing wrong with being able to write beautiful love stories…even if they are all gay."

That did it. Naruto began casing Sasuke.

"TEME! GET BACK HERE!"

Sasuke was laughing his ass off.

" *Squeal* They're chasing each other!"

"They're so cute!"

"Yaoi goodness!"

Again the girls were lost in their own fantasies. Well, not all of them.

*Twitch* Sakura (she only saw them chasing each other didn't hear them)

She just stood there. Naruto really was making Sasuke gay! Gah! What was she gonna do!? She had to save him! But how? hmmmm…

Naruto walked out of his last class and Sasuke waited for him right outside the hall.

"You finished it?" he asked as he pointed at the papers in Naruto's hand.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's it about?"  
Naruto smirked.

"Guess you'll have to read the paper just like everyone else."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

Naruto headed towards the newspaper room. Sasuke followed not too far behind.

"Come on!" Sasuke began to complain "I wanna see noooooow!"

"Nooooo!"

Sasuke pouted. Dope was being so unreasonable! Naruto then stopped moving.

"What's up?"  
"Him." There waiting impatiently by the newpaper room was a very pissed and angry Itachi. "What are we gonna do?"

"WE!?"

"Well, he is YOUR brother."

"Doesn't mean I have to deal with him."  
"Yes you do! He's your brother!"  
"YOU are the one who stole his suitcase!"

Itachi turned his head and spotted them and started heading their direction.

"Shitshitshit! RUUUUUNNN!"

And with that the two boys bolted.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY SUITCASE!" Itachi yelled as he began chasing them.

"WE DON'T HAVE YOUR LOUSY SUITCASE!" They both yelled.

Then a miracle happened. Guess who they just happen to see in the hall?

"KYUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIII!" Naruto yelled as he hid behind his older brother.

"Wha-What!?"

"I-I-It's Itachi!"

And that's all it took for Kyuubi to turn all demotic.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh uh, hi?"

"Heh heh, 'hi' my ass. Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uuuh…playing?"  
"He looked like he was gonna kill us!" Naruto pretended to shed a tear. His brother was always a sucker for his 'teary little brother'.

"SON OF A-!"

"Please don't kill me."

"DIEEEEEE!"

And it was now Kyuubi chasing Itachi all through out the school.

"Uh Naruto? Where are the papers?"

Naruto then noticed that the papers no longer in his hands.

"Shit! I must have dropped them during the ran!" Naruto began to panic. "What am I going to do!? What am I going to do?!"

"Leave that to me." Both boys turned around to face Temari. "I have it covered." She then pulled out some papers from her bag and walked towards the newspaper room.

"…can we trust her?"

"It's not a matter of wither or not we do, hell after she drugged me I don't. But…we really don't have much of a choice."

So they just stood there and watched her slowly walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

"…Oh dear god."

Naruto blushed like crazy as he read the school paper. He knew it might have been a bad idea to let a fan girl write something but not THIS bad.

Sasuke was speed walking through the halls. Where, where the hell was that damn girl!?

"TEMARI!" Sasuke yelled.

Temari merely turned around smile evident on her face.

"Ah Sasuke, so nice to see you."

"You son of a bitch!" he stopped and pointed at the newspaper. "How did you find out about this!?"

If you hadn't guessed, the story Temari posted was of a particular incident in the nurse's office. Now, mind you, Sasuke was totally okay with this haven been publish if Naruto had wrote it. However, the fact that Temari wrote it and was close to accurate was quite disturbing.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about. I merely let my imagination run wild."

Sasuke twitched. Bitch must have been spying on them!

The girls around them were going crazy. They heard it, they heard Sasuke say 'how did you find out about this' which could only mean one thing, that this article was true! Some had noise bleeds others lost in imagining the two boys getting it on.

"Holly shit." Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened. "Is this what Naruto was talking about?" Itachi commented in complete shock. Sasuke blushed. Did he seriously say that out loud? Sasuke began swearing to himself. How could he be so stupid!? Sasuke glanced around him. Thank god Naruto wasn't around but…he gulped. How Naruto was gonna take it when he found out?

Naruto avoided all eye contact. She wrote it, she wrote the whole incident, worse she even made his character 'Naru' so now as he passed the halls he could hear the girls say 'NaruSasu'. His blush intensified. Could his day get any worse?

"NARUTO!"

Shit. He just had to ask. He turned around only to be brutally punched in the face.

"Geez Sakura, what!? I didn't write that stupid article!"

Sakura didn't seem to care. She had him pulled up by his collar and trusted against the wall. …where the hell did she get such brut strength?

"Sasuke just said that it actually happened!" Naruto's face went pale. "Is that true!?" Will yeah but…he didn't want people to actually know that. That was something personal. Naruto sighed. Well, there was no escaping this.

"We were drugged."

"DO I CARE!?" She banged him against the wall "YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OVER HIM! YOU SICK FREAK!"

"ENOUGH."

Sakura turned around and froze. Kyuubi stood behind her and his eyes seemed to have turned red.

"If you want to live, put him down RIGHT NOW."

She did as she was told and ran. Naruto let his body slid against the wall until he sat on the floor. Kyuubi squatted down.

"You alright kit?" he tried to put a hand on his shoulder but was smacked away. Kyuubi only looked at his brother with pity.

"Come on." He got up and held out his hand. "Let's go home."

Naruto took the hand, got up and headed home.

Naruto wasn't in class. Sasuke sat in his desk hands covering his face. Shit, he must of found out. Was this it? Was this the end of their relationship? Well, friendship, no…what did they have?

The girls took notice of Sasuke's reactions and Naruto's absence. This wasn't good.

"We got to do something."

"But what?"

"…does anyone know where Naruto lives?"

Naruto sat on his bed letting his mind go blank as Kyuubi came up with a bowl of ice cream.

"I ordered pizza. So today's dinner is ice cream and pizza! Well more like lunch but whatever."

Naruto gave a weak smile. He knew his brother was doing everything he could to make him feel better.

"Thanks." He commented as he reached out for the bowl of ice cream. Kyuubi handed it to him and sat beside him.

"…what are your feelings towards Sasuke?"

Naruto took a bite then pondered.

"Friends? No…something more…I don't know."

"Always wanna be around him?"

"Yes."

"Can't stop thinking about him?"

"I guess."

"…wake up at 2 in the morning just to 'take care of a problem'?"

Naruto blushed and jabbed his older brother in the ribs. Kyuu burst out laughing.

"Kit, I think you have the hotz for him."

"No, no I do not!"

"Oooh yes you do."

"Sh-shut up!"

They then heard something thrown at the window.

"…what was that?"

"I'll go get the bat." Kyuubi sighed as he headed down stairs.

Naruto walked over to the window and opened it.

"…what the-?"

"NARUTO KUN! COME BACK!"

"WE MISS YOU!"

Naruto face palmed himself. What were these girls doing here?

"I've only been gone for like two periods…"

"And that's two periods too long!"

"SASUKE MISSES YOU TOO!"

Naruto sighed.

"Goodbye." And started closing the window.

"Wait! Hold on!"

"Why?" he asked as he rested his arm on the window still and hand on his check.

" 'Cause-! …uh, girls?"

"GROUP HUDDLE!"

The girls huddled and began discussing amongst themselves. They didn't think this far ahead.

Naruto sighed and pulled out his phone.

Sasuke's phone started to ring. Without really caring he picked up without even checking his ID.

"Yeah?"

"Miss me much?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, uh, did you send these chicks to my house?" Wha-? "Not that I'm complaining or anything but-"

"No, no I didn't send 'checks' to your house."

"…Oh."

"Oh? You sound a little disappointed."

"Eh, a little. But I'll manage."

There was silence.

"You really should come and see this. It's actually kind of funny."

"I think I'll pass."

"…you know you should be the one over here not them."

Sasuke sighed. Yeah, yeah he should.

"Want me to head over now or-?"  
"Yes, the sooner you're over here, the sooner I get to yell at you."

Sasuke gulped.

"Yeah, I'll come over."

And as expected Naruto began to yell at him.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT!?" Naruto was pissed beyond words.

"…It was an accident."  
"Ah huh."

"Do you seriously think I went around saying 'yes everyone, we totally made out in the nurses office' ?"

"…maybe…"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Kyuubi just sat on the coach eating ice cream as he watched the two yelling back and forth at each other. What else could he do? He took another bit of ice cream. …god this shit was good.

"Look if there's anyone you should be pissed at it's Temari."

"True, but she never said what she wrote actually happened. YOU did."

"…I got to ask. Are you mad at the concept that everyone knows how we made out or that they think we're a couple?"

Naruto blushed.

"We…we were drugged…"

Now was defiantly NOT the time to tell him that he was the only one who was actually drugged…

"That maybe, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"…I…I don't know. All I know is that I can't show my face in school without being embarrassed."

"Look they'll at some point forget this ever-"

"IN A SCHOOL FULL OF YAOI CRAZED FAN GIRLS!? I DON'T THINK SO!"

Naruto did have a point.

"…sorry. It was an accident."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't really stay mad at him.

"Fine. …how do you 'accidently' tell people that?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Uh…"

Kyuunbi smirked. This was gonna be good.

"Well, I went looking for Temari, and well…asked how she found out about it."

There was an awkward silence.

"You dumb ass."

"Look who's talking."


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke had been in Naruto's house before, but only for a short while. Sasuke began looking around. Since he was already skipping school Naruto said it was alright for him to hang at his place or even spend the night…so long as Itachi wasn't included. The bell ringed and Kyuubi answered the door.

"Oi! Pizza's here!"

Naruto jumped up from the coach and dashed over to the dining room. Sasuke too walked towards the kitchen.

"We got Hawaiian for Naruto and, of course, the classic meat lovers." Kyuu licked his lips as he pulled a slice from the box and onto his plate "DIG IN!"

Naruto and Sasuke too followed in taking a pizza and began to eat.

"So kit, ready to tell dad?"

Naruto nearly choked on his pizza. Shit, he forgot.

"Uh…no?"

Kyuubi snorted. Sasuke was now a bit excited. Naruto's dad…he wondered if he looked like an older version of Naruto. He could picture it now…

"Hey Sasuke, do you have high blood pressure?"

"…why?"  
"You're nose is bleeding."

Sasuke blushed and held his nose.

"W-where's the bathroom?"  
Kyuu chuckled.

"Up stairs second door to the-"

but Sasuke dashed off before he could finish. Kyuu smiled.

"He's alright."

Naruto looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's alright for you to date."

Naruto blushed.

"SINCE WHEN THE HELL DID I NEED YOUR PROMISION!?"

Sasuke dashed upstairs and then realized something. Second door left or right? Not quite sure what to do he decided to go to the door on his left. He opened it and knew right away it wasn't the bathroom but with the orange wallpaper that it had to be Naruto's room. He found a box of tissues and pulled one out. Naruto's room was very much a teen room. Posters everywhere, beanbag chairs, clothes on the floor, a desk with a computer, and a bed that had a basketball print like design on it.

"You lost or something?" Naruto yelled as he went up the stairs. Sasuke jolted and was about to leave but Naruto was at the door way first. Naruto blushed.

"Gah!" He dashed in and started picking up some of the clothes on the ground. "You could of at least given me some time to clean up a bit first!"

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto scurry around.

"Shut up! Didn't you need to go to the bathroom or something!?"

"I just wanted to take care of my noise." Sasuke commented as he took the box of tissues.

Naruto sighed.

"Okay…well, this is my room."

Sasuke gasped "Nooo, I would of never of guessed."

Naruto jabbed him in the ribs.

Kyuubi came up the stairs.

"Hey you two, take your damn pizza!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and took the box that contained the Hawaiian from Kyuu and walked back into his room.

"Play nice you two!"

Naruto blushed as he slammed the door with his foot.

"Damn older brother…"

"Tell me about it."

Naruto glance back at Sasuke and smiled as he took a seat in his spinny chair.

"I know right?"

They talked for what seemed like hours. It was awkward last time they were like this, why was that? Was it the room? The atmosphere? Well, whatever it was, Sasuke liked it.

"I'm home!"

Naruto jolted in his seat. Were as Sasuke got excited. Naruto's dad was home.

"I got to see this."

Sasuke got up and started running towards the stairs.

"Ah! Wait Sasuke!"

Naruto ran after him. In attempt to stop him though he managed to trip, causing them both to fall down the stairs. Sasuke groaned. Naruto was damn heavy… he heard a bubbly laughter and Sasuke glanced up to see who it was.

"What's this? Naruto brought home a friend?"

Sasuke's blushed. Holly shit he was hot. He felt like that one kid from Stacy's mom only now it was Naruto's dad. He prayed to god that Naruto would grow up like that. …one thing still confused him though. Naruto looked so much like his father…did Kyuubi look more like their mom?

"Hi dad."

Kyuubi waved from the family room as he watched the t.v. His father made a face and walked in and snatched Kyuubi's beer.

"How many times have I told you not to drink this stuff."

Kyuubi pouted in his seat, sulking. He then walked back to the stairs where the two boys were.

"I don't believe we've met." He then took his hand out to shake "My names Minato. You?" Sasuke blushed a little and shocked it.

"Mine's-"

"Naruto's boyfriend!"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed at Kyuubi's sudden out burst. Kyuubi laughed as Naruto began to yell at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KYUUBI!"

"Boyfriend?"

Sasuke jerked.

"W-well uh-"

"Huh. I take my son as the gay type."

"I DID!"

"I SAID SHUT UP KYU!"

"Well-" Minato patted Sasuke on the shoulder "Welcome to our home."

Sasuke blushed as he saw Minato walk into the kitchen and get a slice of pizza. Wow, his dad was so cool… Naruto turned back and looked at Sasuke. It was like…he was lost in a state of awe. His dad wasn't THAT cool… Naruto felt a little weird. What the hell was he feeling?

"Come on Sasuke!" He grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him upstairs. Sasuke blinked confusingly a few times, but didn't protest. After all, Naruto was holding his hand…

He didn't like this feeling growing inside him so he began to change the subject.

"You gonna stay the night or-?"

Sasuke snapped his head up.

"YES!" There was an awkward silnce and Sasuke coughed and tried again. "I mean uh, yes…"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. That was cute…wait…cute? Naruto blushed and shock his head like a wet dog. No, not cute! Uh…funny! Yeah! It was funny!

"Naruto? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. I'm alright." Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

There then came a knock on the door and Kyuubi let himself in.

"Hey, I brought up Ice cream for you guys."

Kyuubi handed them each a bowl and gave Naruto the chocolate sauce.

"Thanks."

Kyuu smiled and shut the door behind him.

"That was awful nice of him." Sasuke commented as he turned to face Naruto. He then noticed Naruto was blushing like crazy as he was staring at his bowl. It took Sasuke a while to get it and then he smirked devilishly.

"You're remembering what happened on our last little date huh?"

Naruto's blush exploded. Jack pot.

"T-That wasn't a date."

"Oh? And what do you call it?"  
"Hanging out." Naruto commented as he crossed his arms on his chest. Sasuke chuckled. Yeah, he wasn't buying it. He then took a spoon full of ice cream and put it in his mouth.

"mmmmm, so good."

"Oh well you knock it off!"

Sasuke burst out laughing.

"Oh come now, I'm only having a little fun."

"Fun with missing with me…"

"What's more fun than that?"

He could think of a few…

"Just shut up and eat your damn ice cream."

Easier said than done. True Sasuke hadn't said a word he still left ice cream on his face. Naruto knew he was doing it on purpose too… Once they were done Sasuke smirked.

"Do you have a-?"

Naruto threw a cloth at Sasuke's face. Sasuke laughed again. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew what he was gonna say, so he decided to say it anyways.

"Thanks I'm real sticky."

Naruto covered his face with his hands. Why? Why was he dong this to him?

It wasn't too long afterwards that his dad came up with a sleeping bag and spare pillow.

"You need anything else?"

Sasuke blushed as he took the things from Minato's hands.

"N-no…"

"Alrighty then." He then began closing the door "Night kids."

Even when the door was shut Sasuke was still staring at the door. Again that annoying feeling returned to him.

"What's up with that look?" Naruto asked anger a little evident in his voice.

Sasuke blushed.

"W-what look?"  
"That one." Naruto pointed at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked down and twiddled his fingers.

"He looks a lot like you…it's like…as if he's an older version of you."

Naruto didn't know how to take that. He just kinda sat in his chair and let the silence take over.

"…we got school tomorrow." He commented. "We should go to bed."

Sasuke merely nodded as Naruto turned off the lights and crawled into his bed. Sasuke didn't budge though. What was that just now? Was it something he said or…?


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm clock. He got up and slammed it after the first two beeps. Then he looked around. …where the fuck was he? This wasn't his room… He then notice that he was in a sleeping bag and it dawned on him, he spent the night at Naruto's. He face palmed himself. Why did he fall asleep BEFORE Naruto did? He could of kissed him or something…Sasuke sighed. Perfect opportunity lost.

He then actually looked at the clock and noticed the time. He had enough time for a shower…remembering where the bathroom actually was he started heading to the restroom.

"Naruto?" Naruto groaned as he was being lightly shaken. "Dude why aren't you up yet?"

Upon hearing those words Naruto jolted up.

"Shit!" He yelled as he got out of bed and started stripping off his p.j's "Why didn't my alarm wake me up!?" He then ran out of his room leaving a chuckling Kyuubi behind. Kyuu was about to leave the room but he then noticed something. Where was that Uhicha brat?

"Ah." Sasuke sighed in relief as he got in the water. It was so nice…

The door slammed open and there stood Naruto in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke blushed as he covered himself (only a see through glass was dividing them).

"DO YOU MIND!?"

"Well you relax? We're both boys and we both need showers" Naruto opened the shower door "Now scoot."

Sasuke blushed and turned his back against him. Was this alright?

Sasuke just stood there for a while as Naruto began washing himself.

"…are you just gonna stand there all day?"

"Huh?" Sasuke commented not really haven paid attention.

Naruto sighed and began lathering his hands with shampoo then rubbed it in Sasuke's sculp.

"You need to wash your hair dumb ass."

Sasuke blushed and closed his eyes. This…this felt nice. Naruto smiled as Sasuke began to relax. He then smirked devilishly.

"Now wash off."

Naruto commented as he spanked Sasuke's butt. Sasuke jolted and blushed like crazy. Naruto just swatted his butt! Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reaction and turned around to leather his own hair. Sasuke twitched. He was gonna pay for that… He turned around and was about to give him the same treatment but froze, he seemed to have completely forgotten that they were still naked. He just stood there staring at Naruto's fine ass.

"Shit!" Sasuke's face became completely red and he held his now bleeding nose.

Naruto haven heard Sasuke turned around.

"You alright Sasuke?"

And then he saw it. Sasuke's eye's grew wide and he fainted.

"SHIT! SASUKE!"

Sasuke woke up. What the hell happened?

"Oh wow, you just have the worst of luck."

He glared at Kyuu who was standing by the door frame.

"…shut up."

Kyuubi burst out laughing.

"Sucks to be you. Naruto thinks you have a fever and well not let you go to school."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"Is…is he ganna stay with me then?"

"Ch, no." Kyuu chuckled. "I am until mom shows up."

Mom? He then repeated Kyuubi's earlier words 'sucks to be you' … Sasuke jolted up out of the bed he was in.

"I just remembered something-!"

"Sasuke!" He could hear Naruto yell from downstairs "GO BACK TO BED!"

Sasuke was speechless. But but-!

Kyuubi laughed. Oh this was gonna be fun…

"…Okay, what the fuck."

Itachi commented annoyed. Sasuke didn't come home last night and didn't even bother to call. Luckily their parents weren't home either, but now Sasuke wasn't in school. …where was he? He then notice the familiar bundle of blond hair.

"Say Naruto Kun – "

"No."

"Oh come one!" Itachi began following him "At least tell me where Sasuke is?"

"He's sick and Kyuu is taking care of him until mom shows up since dad's already at work."

Itachi froze. Sasuke's…with Kyuubi? …HOW COME THAT BRAT WAS GETTING ALL KYUUBI'S ATTENTION?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Itachi then began bolted towards the front door. Naruto stopped and then realized something, Itachi knew where they live! He began dialing his phone.

"Heads up, Itachi's coming over."

"Heads up, Itachis' coming over."

Kyuubi twitched. Say what?

"Oh don't worry, so is mom."

He then smirked devilishly as he hung up. Mom was SOOOO gonna kick his sorry ass.

Sasuke shivered. Their mom sounded like a really scary lady.

"I really do not feel comfortable in the situation I am in."

"And neither would I."

Kyuu began looking at his watch. She should be home any minute now…

"KYUUBI KUN!"

"Oh godz…" Kyuubi groaned getting his bat as he heard Itachi calling his name in the far off distance.

"Was that…Itachi just now?"

"Yep."

"What's he doing?"

"Being a total complete idiot."

And with that there was a slam against the door. Then some sobs. Apparently Itachi ran straight at the door.

"It's locked…" He sobbed.

"Well no shit!" Kyuubi yelled "It's to keep weirdo's like you out!"

There then came silence. A long silence. Something wasn't right.  
"…Itachi?" Kyuubi clichéd onto the bat as he looked through the peep hole too see that Itachi wasn't there. "…SHIT!" he bolted upstairs. Itachi was gonna try going through the window again.

There then came a knock at the door. Sasuke gulped. With Kyuubi up stairs that meant that Sasuke had to answer it. Which meant he had to face this mysterious mom alone. He opened the door and was a little shocked. She didn't look all that mincing.

"Why hi there." She chirped as she entered the building. "You must be Naruto's little boyfriend I heard so much about."

Sasuke blushed. He wished…

"ABOUT TIME!" Kyuubi yelled from his room. "MOM! THIS BASTERED BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

And Sasuke saw it. The hidden evil with in. Her hair seemed to raise on it's own and an evil aura grew around her.

"Oh really?" she cracked her knuckles and bolted up the stairs.

Sasuke just stood there as he heard the cries of pain of his brother as he was having his ass beaten. Sasuke was paralyzed with fear. This was the lady who was gonna take care of him? He slowly turned and started heading towards the door. But a hand slammed the door back shut. It was Naruto's mom.

"Oh sweetie. You can't go out there. You have a fever remember?"

Sasuke couldn't stop shaking. This lady scared him.

"Have fun with mothers cooking."

Kyuubi commented dully as he walked out the front door. Sasuke jolted and reach out towards him only to have the door shut on him. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS CHICK! Sasuke screamed inside his head.

"…Wh-What b-became of -?"

"Oh that old pervert up stairs? Threw him out the window. Now!" She rolled up her sleeves. "What soup should I make? Oooh I know! Stew!"


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he dashed into the house "How's Sasuke?"

"Sicker than I thought." His mother commented as she looked at the thermometer. "When I looked at his temperature he didn't seem to bad, but he threw up not that long ago."

"Sure that wasn't because of your soup?"

Kyuu commented as he opened the lid to the pot of stew and immediately closed it. His mother smacked him up side the head.

"My soup is going to help him feel better!"

"Oh yeah, burnt soup, best remedy ever."

As the two were arguing with one another, Naruto took this as the chance to sneak upstairs to see how Sasuke was doing.

"Oh dear god…" Sasuke groaned. That soup was awful. He clinched onto one of the pillows and took a whiff and sighed. It smelt of Naruto. Well, not to surprising sense this was Naruto's bed…Sasuke did an inner squeal. He was in Naruto's bed! Surrounded by Naruto's sent! Best day ever! Well, no, he took that back. Them making out in the nurses office was defiantly the best day ever. Then there was that date…third best day ever?

"Hey." Naruto commented quietly as he poked his head into the room. "How you feeling?"

Sasuke smiled.

"Better now that you're here."

"Oh?" Naruto smiled as he walked in and sat himself on the bed. "How so?"  
"Your mom scares me."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well, that's where Kyuubi gets his personality from."

"No, she's defiantly worse. At least Kyuubi can cook."

"True. He does…how do you know that?"

"I got hungry but I didn't want to eat any more of your mothers cooking. So I sneaked into the kitchen and pulled out some left overs in the fridge. I don't know what it was but it had Kyuubi's name on the container and it tasted fantastic."

Naruto nodded.

"It rare, but when he knows moms coming home and cooking dinner, he prepares a meal in advance so he won't have to eat hers."

Sasuke blushed.

"You mean-?"  
"Yeah, you just ate Kyuubi's dinner."

"WHERE THE HELLS MY FOOD!?"

They could both hear Kyuubi yell from downstairs. Sasuke gulped.

"Your brothers gonna kill me, isn't he?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Depends on wither or not mom kills him first."

"You can eat the stew just like everyone else!" Their mom yelled back.

"And end up like Sasuke!? I don't think so!"

There then came the sound of clashing and banging, the boys winced and flinched at the sounds but it soon died off.

"Oh how I looooove my family."

"…" Sasuke was clinching onto the pillow. He wouldn't last a week under this house…

"…since you're stuck in bed, wanna watch a movie?" Naruto smirked as he pointed at his t.v. Sasuke smiled.

"Only if it doesn't suck."

Naruto laughed.

"Teme, why would I put in a movie that sucked?"

He then walked up to his collection of movies.

"Hm…which one which one?"

"Can I pick?" Sasuke asked "After all, I am your sick guest."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, VERY sick."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"…what's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto looked at him dully for a sec. Really?  
"Hmmm." Naruto began an interpretation of Sasuke "so good!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. When did he ever say that!? Naruto smirked as he got onto the bed and crawled towards Sasuke "Thanks." He husked near his ear "I'm real sticky."

Oh, the ice cream. Sasuke blushed. It was one thing when he said it but when Naruto was doing it in such a suggestive manner in a husked voice this close to him…Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

"Okay okay I get it…I'm a perv."

Naruto smiled at him. Pay backs a bitch.

But they didn't move. Naruto just sat there staring at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking right back at him.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto glanced away. "I…I was cirious…did you…were you…"

Sasuke raised a brow, what's this? Naruto at a lost of words?

"Yeees?" Sasuke taunted him.

Naruto blushed. No, not worth asking.

"…Never mind."

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke smirked "You're not going to leave me with just that."  
"I said never mind."

"And I said 'no you don't'."

"Make me."

"Oh Sasuke Kun!" Naruto's mother opened the door "I was-"

She then stopped as she noticed the two boys wrestling with each other on the bed. She sighed. Boys.

"Ah hem." She coughed getting both of their attention. They both stopped but due to gravity and them being so close to the side of the bed they fell off. Sasuke on bottom and Naruto on top. They both looked up at her.

"What?"

She chuckled.

"I was just wondering if Sasuke was gonna spend the night."

Again? He glanced up at Naruto.

"Would it be alright?"

Naruto blushed.

"Why you asking me?" He turned to face a phone "It's up to your parents right?"

Sasuke nodded and got up and began dialing on the phone. Naruto got up and noticed his mothers all way too happy of a smile.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, it's just…you two look so cute together."

Naruto blushed.

"Mom!"

"It's true."

Even if it was…it was still embarrassing.

Sasuke hanged up.

"They said it was alright."

"Good. Oh which reminds me, do you want dessert?"

"No!" Sasuke covered his mouth then gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I mean…I just had so much of your…er…delicious stew that I couldn't possibly have any more…"

She smiled at him.

"Well alright. But if you change your mind it's in the fridge downstairs." She then began closing the door. "Play nice you two." And shut it.

They stood there staring at the door.

"…what were we doing?"  
"Fighting I think."

"Why?"

"…I don't recall…weren't we gonna see a movie or something?"

"Yeah…let's watch something."


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke snuggled into the warmth. He didn't want to wake up he felt so conferrable. …since when did pillows have belt in heaters? Sasuke blinked and tried adjusting his blurry eyes. Failing he closed them again. Peach colored pillows…what a weird color for a pillow. But still, Sasuke clinched even tighter, it was…nice… The pillow shifted and Sasuke jolted his eyes open.

…HOLLY SHIT! Sasuke's face exploded red. He had completely forgotten that they both fell asleep during the movie. Sasuke knew he should of push away but… Sasuke relaxed. Being in Naruto's arms felt…right. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-!

SLAM!

Naruto nearly broke the alarm clock and groaned. He hadn't wanted to wake up. He shifted and realized he couldn't really move.

"Ah…ah…" He blushed.

Had…had him and Sasuke been cuddling? His blush deepened. Sasuke was still asleep. What should he do? If he tried to move he might wake up Sasuke and…well…that'd be awkward. Naruto glanced down at the sleeping Sasuke and brushed the bangs from his face.

'I…I was cirious…did you…were you…' Flashback of previous day

"…"

He continued to stair at him. Ever since that time they found that suitcase under Itachi's bed Sasuke's words got him wondering… did…did Sasuke really want to try that sort of stuff with him? Or..was he teasing? He didn't seem like he was. And if he wasn't…did he only want to do it because they made out before? Was it because Sasuke wanted a 'friends with benefits' relationship or…something even more?

A hair tickles Sasuke nose and he scrunched his face. Naruto jolted out of bed like no buddies business.

"G-good morning!" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke blinked a few times. The hell-? Why was Naruto…Sasuke smirked.

"Were you about to try to do something naughty to me while I was asleep?"

Naruto's blush deepened.

"NO! …I… …just get up."

Sasuke chuckled. Regardless he liked seeing Naruto getting so flustered. …he wondered how Naruto would react if he just kissed him. Completely out of the blue. Would he be all cute and flustered as he was now? …As tempting as it was, he also didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

Sasuke looked at his clock and raised a brow.

"Why so damn early in the morning?"

"…You'll see."

By the time Sasuke got ready Naruto waved him over and opened the door very quietly and began tip toeing. Sasuke was confused. He wasn't like this yesterday morning. So why was it different now? Not knowing what else to do Sasuke merely mimicked Naruto's actions. As they continued on Sasuke then noticed Kyuubi cautiously walking down the stairs. The hell-? Sasuke thought to himself, what was going on? Naruto and Sasuke began tip toeing down the stairs but right as Sasuke stepped on the last step it made the slightest squeak causing both Naruto and Kyuubi to jolt.

"Oh! Good morning boys!" There mom opened her bedroom door "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran as fast as he could to the door that Kyuubi kindly left open as he ran out for dear life. Unfourtionatly they were not as lucky. Naruto's mom made it there first and slammed it shut.

"Now now, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Come, I'll make you something."

Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped. Today was already starting to turn to the worse.

Not too long later Minato came down the stairs.

"Morning you two." He then looked around "I see someone already escaped."

Naruto was crying. Why wasn't he as lucky as his brother?

Minato sat down at the table then looked at Sasuke.

"So…Naruto's boyfriend…"

Sasuke nearly coked on his glass of water.

"Dad!" Naruto was blushing in embarrassment.

Minato chuckled in amusement.

"What? Isn't he?"

There was a pause.

"Were…were friends…"

Sasuke felt his heart slump. Yeah they were but…he wanted more than just a friendship.

"Breakfast!" Naruto's mom cheered as she brought over the burnt food onto the table. She too then joined the table and everyone began to eat.

"Oh dear god I'm gonna be sick."  
"Oh no you don't! Not again! You just got over that."

"…" Weeeeell… (wasn't really sick to begin with)

"Hey guys."

They stopped and noticed Ino by the front gates.

"It's been a while since I've seen you both in school at the same time."

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well…shit happens."

"Speaking of shit, did you hear what Sakura did?"

"No what?"

"She's trying to banned the love on the side stories."

Naruto blinked a few times and Sasuke was just speechless.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Ino sighed.

"Temari's entry was…a bit much. That it was something that really shouldn't of been in a school newspaper."  
Well yeah, the story involved to boys jerking each other off.

"Well…I guess that's that."

"But what about Itachi's blackmail?" Sasuke finally snapped from his trance.

"Ah but you forget, I still have the suitcase."

Sasuke's jaw hung open.

"Y-Y-You…YOU STILL HAVE IT!?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Dude I've seen your family, what happens if they accidently see that thing!?"

Naruto snorted.

"Please, why would they look under my bed?"

Naruto's mom was still at home. She had the day off so she was free to do what she wanted. As awesome as that sounded though…she was kinda bored.

"I guess I'll start cleaning the house a bit."

She went upstairs and got out the cleaning supplies. She pulled out the vacuum and began cleaning the upstairs halls. As she went passed Naruto's door she noticed the awful sound of crap trying to be suck up increase. She sighed. Naruto was such a messy kid. She opened the door and began to vacuum. As she was getting under the bed she then noticed that she hit something. She stopped and looked underneath. There was diffidently something underneath there all right. She pulled it out.

"A metal suit case? What on Earth-"

She opened it and her eyes grew very VERY wide.


	18. Chapter 18

Yaoi for a date 18

"…I'm sorry."

Naruto glanced up from his seat to face Temari.

"I…I guess I got a bit carried away…"

A bit? Sasuke twitched. First you drugged Naruto, then you wrote how we made out in the nurses office in the school newspaper! If that was only being a bit carried away how much was taking it all the way?! Naruto frowned and was about to say something, but then it happened. Her eyes began to water.

"I-I know what I did was wrong-! But-but-!"

Naruto gulped. He never knew what to do in situations like this.

"Fine fine! I forgive you! I forgive you! Just stop crying!"

"Kay."

As if magic Temari's tears vanished.

"So, about the next story-"

Sasuke face palmed himself. This chick was never gonna stop.

"Hey class."

Everyone glanced up to see Kakashi walk into the room. Temari took her seat and Kakashi began his morning lecture.

"Today we are gonna talk about…the birds and the beez."

"…you gotta be shitting me." Naruto commented dully.

"Ah Naruto, thank you for volunteering."

Naruto jolted.

"N-no I-!"

"Since you are writing stories on guy on guy smut why don't you share to the class gay intercourse?"

Naruto's face exploded.

"I don't go THAT far!"

The class was getting a bit too excited. Even Sasuke was a bit curious. How much did Naruto know on gay sex?

"Ah but just because you don't write that far doesn't mean you don't know about it. Come on, tell us what you do know."

Naruto glanced down at his desk and mumbled. Kakashi smirked.

"What was that-? Couldn't hear you?"

Naruto had jolted from his seat then yelled "YOU WEAR A FRICKEN CONDOM!" and sat right back down in his seat. Face flaming red.

"…god damn prick."

Kakashi smirked.

"Good. Now lets continue from that point…"

"I hate him."

"I know."

"No Sasuke you don't understand. I HATE him."

"Hn."

"…Stop fucking smirking Teme!"

"I can't help it. It was funny."

Naruto groaned. Never in his life did he feel so embarrassed. Kakashi kept calling on him and making him answer all the questions on gay sex.

"I got to admit…I didn't know you knew so much about that subject. Sure you're not gay?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?"  
"Shut up."

Sasuke just kept on smirking. Today had to of been one of the most funniest days he ever had.

"I'm so telling Kyuubi this."

"Do and you're as good as a dead man."

"…do you think I'd go to heaven?" Naruto began snorting. "Hey!" Sasuke twitched and jabbed Naruto on the side. Naruto began bursting into laughter.

"Oh I can just hear the angles calling out to you now. Oooh Sasuke! You holly thing you!"

"They sure as hell wouldn't be calling out to you…sexaholic."

"…Bastered!"

And thus, they began fighting in the halls. Deep down inside…they were both devils.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped mid way through a punch and saw Kyuubi heading there way.  
"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Kyuubi doesn't often call me by my name. Usually it's Kit or some lame ass nickname…"

"So?"

"So that means something's up."

Kyuubi came up to Naruto with a confused look.

"Mom just called and she sounded…well…not herself. She wants us to come straight home."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Sorry."

"No prob."

Naruto waved Sasuke off and Kyuu and Naruto headed home. Naruto sighed. Well whatever it was their mother wanted it couldn't be anywhere near as bad as what happened during his first period class.

"We're home!"

Kyuubi yelled as they entered the house. Their dad glanced at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. Was he…avoiding eye contact?

"Uh boys…we need you in the living room."

The two boys looked at each other. Then followed their father.  
"Do you know what's going on?"

"No." Kyuubi admitted openly "But whatever it is…it doesn't look good."

Once they got to the living room they both took a seat on the couch. Their father continued not looking at them and their mother began by first clearing out her thought.  
"Naruto, you know that your father and I have no problems with you being gay right?"

"Ah geez…" Naruto rested his hand on his forehead. "Look about that, Sasuke-"

"We know."

Naruto looked confusingly at their dad. If he knew then why were they even having this weird awkward meeting?

Ten or so minutes went by and Kyuubi clasped his hands together and got up.

"Welp, as much as I LOOOOVE spending good old family quality time with each other this has nothing to do with me. So if you don't mind-"

"It has everything to do with you."

"…come again?"

Their mother then turned pulling out something she was hiding behind her back on the opposing couch. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he blushed. Not just on his face but from head to toe. There in her hands was the metal suit case he had stolen from Itachi.

"Oh…oh dear god."

"Naruto? What is that?"

Naruto covered his face.

"Kyuubi. We need you to gently tell your brother that…well…he can't love you."

Kyuubi twitched.

"What the-! How can you ask that of me!? He's my brother! My sweet little-!" she then opened the metal suit case. " Kiiiiiiittt… … …." Kyuubi froze.

"Kyuu?"

Kyuubi didn't respond.

"Dear, I think you broke him."

"…shit. Naruto, hon. We need to talk about this." Naruto didn't even so much as move "We…we know you love your brother very very much…"

"BUT NOT LIKE THAT!"

Naruto wailed.

"IT'S ITACHI'S! IT'S ITACHIIIIIIII'S!"

Well that seemed to snap Kyuubi from his trance.

"Itachi?"

"Who?"

Kyuubi twitched as he cracked his knuckles.

"A dead man mom, a dead man."

"Ooooh. ….then Kyuubi we need the talk."

Kyuubi's face exploded red.

"Wait wha-?"

"The talk son."

"Nooooo-"

"About relationships."

"Nooooo-"

"….I didn't think of you as the type on the bottom though…."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Kyuubi ran and snatched the suit case and threw it in the garbage. Well tried. The trash bin was too small for the big metal suit case.

"….Gaaaaaaahhh!"

"Now son, there's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"But…the book was so well detailed I just thought…"

"Book?"

Kyuubi then opened the suit case to sure enough see a leather book inside. He opened it and scanned through it blush evident on his face.

"He…he was seriously gonna post this on the school news paper?" He squeeked. Never in all his life had Kyuubi ever so embaressed. Just the thought made his face as red as a new born cherry. "Oh dear god…"

Naruto began tip toeing away but was given away by a squeak that came off of the first step on the stairs.

"NARUTOOOO!" Kyuubi yelled "YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE IT!"

Scared out of his life he bolted up the stairs with Kyuubi not that far behind him. Not sure what else to do he ran to his room, locked it, and began barricading it as Kyuubi began ramming at the door.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?"  
"Did you seriously think I wanted you to see me with those sex toys!?"  
"Why did you have them in the first place!?"

"Because it had the book and well Itachi was home and well…I panicked and took the whole thing…"

"….Shit!"

He had banged the door extra loudly at that part. He then leaned against the door and slid down to the floor.

"….I'm going to kill that bastered." He mumbled.

"…you do that Kyuubi. You do that…"


	19. Chapter 19

Yaoi for a date 19

Normally Kyuubi would NEVER want to go looking for Itachi. Hell, he was usually running away from him. But today…today was special. Today was the day…that Itachi was gonna die.

"Oh Itachiiiii… Heh heh heh…"

Itachi gulped. He wasn't the one to hide from Kyuubi, but if you could see how mad and crazy he looked you'd be hiding too.

"Come on…I know you're out there…"

Kyuubi then kicked a trash can down, then did some side glances.

"You can't keep this up forever…. I WILL find you…"

Itachi again gulped and began texting to Sasuke.

"…Naruto did something happen yesterday?" Sasuke commented after getting Itachi's bizarre text. Naruto jolted.

"Wha-? N-n-no! Nothing!"

Sasuke tilted his head.

"Naruto…"

"Everything is just sunshine and lollipops!"

"…Naruto…"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

Oooh you have no idea, Sasuke thought to himself and coughed.

"For starters…the truth?"

"What makes you think I'm-"

Sasuke then showed Naruto the text.

"…Kyuubi's always hated Itachi."

"Naruto…"

"I know that's my name you don't have to repeat it."

Sasuke sighed.

"Yesterday, you had to go straight home. What was that all about?"

Naruto blushed like crazy and glanced down.

"Uuuh…" Naruto began twiddling his fingers. Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto was embarrassed? Why would he-? Then it dawned on him.

"Oh Naruto…they didn't find the suitcase did they?"

Naruto squinted his eyes and franticly nodded.

"Jesus…" He began texting back to Itachi. "I told you having it around was a bad idea…" he then realized something "…you still don't have it do you?"

"Wha-? Me?" If Naruto could blush even more he would. "NO! Why the hell would I keep it after an incident like that?!"

"So where is it?"

"…Kyuubi has it…"

Itachi jolted as his phone made the slightest little ding sound indicating that there was a new text. Surely Kyuubi didn't hear that…

"There you are…" Kyuubi had grabbed hold of his shoulder. Itachi was shaking uncontrollably. "I have something to give you…" Kyuubi then reveled the metal suit case.

"My suit case! Give that back!"

Kyuubi chuckled like the mad crazy man he was.

"With pleasure."

"Wait-!" Itachi then realized his mistake as Kyuubi raised it in the air. Kyuubi gave him a sadistic smile then proceeded using the case to beat the ever living shit out of him.

"Mother…" Itachi cried.

"No I'm the nurse."

Itachi sniffled. God he hurt. Never had Kyuubi been so violent to him.

"…I think it's broken. You may need to go to the hospital to go check it out."

"…kay…"

The nurse then proceeded to leave the room.

"In the meantime I'll go get you some pain killers…"

and with that walked off. Itachi sighed. He really did it now. Kyuubi must really hate his guts…not to mention find him revolting. I mean…all those sex toys… Itachi sulked in his misery.

"Shit…"

"You certainly look that way."

He glanced up and noticed a girl by the door.

"…Do I know you?"

"The names Temari. I'm here to give you you're meds."

"…weren't you the one who posted the article of Naruto and Sasuke making out?"

"…you want your damn meds or not?"

Itachi should of known better than to take them…but he hurt so bad…

"Fine." He held out his hand and Temari gave him the meds. He swallowed.

"There, now you should probably lie down for a bit."

Itachi merely nodded and Temari walked out of the room. Itachi again sighed then opened his suit case. He then noticed something right away.

"…where's my book?"

Kyuubi blushed as he continued reading the stupid book. He knew better but…class was just so boring. That and Itachi wasn't here so… Kyuubi flipped another page. It…it wasn't actually THAT bad… ish. His grammar sucked. Kyuubi got his red pen and began making corrections. When it came down to it, Kyuubi was a grammar nazi.

"Damn moron can't even tell the difference between well and will….and I would not act like that…baka."

The bell rang and he put the book in his bag.

"Kyuubi!"

He glanced and noticed a strange girl panting at the door as though she just got done running a marathon.

"Oh thank god I found you!"

"…aren't you that girl who-?"  
"It's Itachi!"

Kyuubi jolted from his seat, he swore to god if he was messing with his brother-!  
"Where?"

"I-in the nurses office! Hurry!"

And with that he bolted out of the room like nobodies business. Temari smirked devilishly. This was gonna be good. She soon followed not too far behind.

"Shit!" Itachi whined. He was too hot to take a nap. …what kind of pain meds where these? Annoyed he took his shirt off to the best of his abilities with one arm possibly being broken.

"ITACHI YOU DAAaaaaamn….."

Itachi turned to see Kyuubi standing by the door way. Itachi smirked.

"See something you like?"

Kyuubi blushed a little then shock his head like a wet dog.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Uuuh, not here?"  
"…son of a bitch." Kyuubi kicked the door frame. "Bitch lied to me."

Itachi raised a brow.

"Was she…blond by any chance?"  
"Pig tails and all. Why?"  
Ah, so that was why he was so hot and bothered. They were getting the same treatment Naruto and Sasuke had a few days back. Itachi waltzed over, smirk plastered on his face. Kyuubi shivered. He didn't like that look.

"Stay back."

"Now now Kyuubi, you KNOW what happens in the nurses office. Don't you?"

"…They…" Itachi stood right in front of him. He could even smell the mint from the toothpaste he had used earlier that morning. "They… GET SENT INJURED PEOPLE!"  
and with that Kyuubi wammed his bag across Itachi's face sending him flying. Kyuubi then bolted out of the room. That was too close for comfort.

"….. THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED IN THE FAN FIC!" Itachi yelled annoyed. He winced at the pain in his arm then noticed something. Something had fallen out when Kyuubi's bag had hit him. Curious he reached over and grabbed it.

"Is this…the book?"

Sure enough, it was. Flipping through the book he then noticed scribbles in it. His eyes widened. Had Kyuubi…been editing his book? He would of thought for sure Kyuubi would of burned it somewhere but…to know that he read it AND was making corrections in it…Itachi squealed. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with him after all…


	20. Chapter 20

"Shit." Kyuubi mumbled as he dug through his bag.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused. Class was long over and they were heading home.

"I left my damn notebook I need for tonights homework."

"Wanna head back?"

"Nah, you go home. I'll go get it myself."

"If you say so." Naruto started walking off ahead and waved back to him "See yeah when you get home!"

Kyuubi smiled waving back before turning around and heading back to the school.

It was getting dark so he was very lucky to find one of the doors even open. He sighed in relief and walked into the empty school. It was odd, he never heard the school so quite. It was actually creeping him out. He proceeded to walk faster. The sooner he got the notebook, the sooner he could go home.

Once he found his room he came to a screeching halt. The door was open. …maaaybe a janitor is in there… Kyuubi thought a bit nervously. He slowly entered the room. Looking around he didn't see anyone at all. Just the empty desks and the open windows that were letting in the slight breeze from outside. Kyuubi shivered. Damn it was cold in here. He walked up to his desk and pulled out the neglected notebook.

"I knew you'd come."

Kyuubi jumped and dropped the book. He then heard the door shut and he turned around to see no one there. Kyuubi clinched his chest. His heart was pounding like crazy.

"Hmmm, you look so cute all startled and scared."

Kyuubi can feel the breath of the stranger on his ears which brought shivers down his spine. He wanted to turn around and punch who ever it was behind him in the face, but found himself too scared to even so much as blink let alone move. He then felt a strong set of arms wrapped around him.

"I won't let you escape, not this time."

Kyuubi then yelped as he felt teeth clinch onto his neck. The stranger began sucking on the spot then licked it. Kyuubi moaned. He could be the vain throb and it felt so pleasurable. His legs began to shake but the stranger's grasp kept him upwards. Kyuubi began panting. He didn't even care who it was anymore, only that they kept continuing what they were doing.

"Mmmm." Kyuubi moaned as he tiled his head back and to the side onto the strangers shoulder, giving him more excess. He could feel the strangers smile against his neck causing goosebumps all over his body.

"Now that you can't hit or push me back you finally know how pleasurable this really is, huh?"

Can't…hit back? Push? With what little conscious Kyuubi had left he tried to recall who it was who he'd hit or push away. His eyes widened.

"I-Itachi?"

"Ah huh." He then felt Itachi ran his tong up along his neck. "that's right. And this time…I've got you right where I want you. My little Kit."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kyuubi screamed as he jolted from his sleep. He then panted clinching to his chest. Holy crap that was scary! Kyuubi thought to himself. Where the hell did that come from!? Cause that sure as hell wasn't that fluffy shit in Itachi's book!

"Kyu? You alright?"

Kyuubi wasn't gonna lie, he wasn't really all that sure.

"Bad dream kit. Dat's all."

The door opened and Naruto walked in.

"A nightmare? You?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in." He then looked at his alarm clock. "Speaking of rubbing something in… you're up at 2 in the morning again. Care to explain?"

Naruto blushed.

"Must everything you say have to sound perverted?!"

"Yes."

Naruto sighed.

"… is it … is it wrong that I think naughty things about Sasuke?"

Kyuubi raised a brow.

"Thinking naughty things about your boyfriend? Sounds normal to me."

"I told you it's not like that!"

"Ah huh."

"Sh-shut up!"

Kyuubi chuckled and patted the spot next to him.

"Why don't you sit down and tell me all about it."

Naruto stood there for a sec, fumbling with his shirt then sat next to him on the bed.

"E-ever since we found the suit case I've…I've been getting dreams about using those things on Sasuke…" Naruto blushed. "B-but were friends! Friends don't fuck with each other!"

"…friends with benefits?"

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shoved him hard blush even deeper than before. Kyuubi laughed.

"Kit, I know I already said this but…you clearly have the hotz for him. You should tell him how you feel."

Again Naruto fumbled with his shirt only this time looking down.

"But…I don't want to fuck this up…"

"But you want to fuck him don't you?"

"Gah!" Naruto buried his head in his hands embarrassed. Kyuubi smirked.

"Admit, you know you like him, you know you like him~!"  
"YES! I like him okay!" Naruto yelled in agony. "There you happy?!"  
"Yes. See, it's nice once you come out of the closet huh?"

"…no." Naruto sighed and removed his hands. "I…I wish it were the way things were before. No mushy feelings just… friendship."

"Yeah will that's not how life works."

"…have you ever had a crush?"

Kyuubi blushed as he recalled the dream.  
"Focus dope, we're talking about you and Sasuke here."

"… so that would be a yes?"

"That would mean non of your damn business."

"Ah come on! I told you my embaressing secret!"  
"Yeah well who's fault is that?"  
"Damn it Kyuubi you suck!" Naruto grabbed a pillow and began attacking him. Kyuubi smirked.

"You call that a hit? This is how a real man pillow fights!" He then grabbed a pillow and began wacking Naruto with it. Thus a pillow fight begun.

"What the hell are those boys up to so early in the morning?" Their mother complained in the room next door.

"Being boys."

"… god I wish we had a girl."

"Maybe next time. In the meantime lets try to get some sleep."

"… next time?" she asked hopefully.

"… AFTER they're in college."

"… drat."

"Good night hon."

Naruto yawned as he walked to school. Kyuubi and him had stayed up so late last night pillow fighting that by the time he went to bed he only had two or so hours of sleep. God he felt groggy.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke heading his way. Sasuke… Naruto had the slightest blush on his face.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something-"

Naruto really couldn't hear him at this point. His words were muffled and all Naruto could do was look at those lips. Those delectable plump-

"You okay? You look kinda zooned out."

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head. How long had he been staring at Sasuke? "Oh uh, just tired is all…"

Sasuke looked at him confusingly. Well he did have rings underneath his eyes…

"Didn't get much sleep?"

Naruto blushed a little and merly nodded.

Sasuke snorted.

"Maybe you should get less sleep more often. You're so quite."

Naruto jolted.

"Teme!"

Sasuke laughed and Naruto could feel butterflys in his stomach. Why was Sasuke's laughter making him feel all bubbly inside?

"Come on dope or we're gonna be late for class."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him through the halls. Naruto continued to stair at their clasped hands. Where Sasuke's hands always this warm?


	21. Chapter 21

The girls squealed in delight. First Sasuke was holding hands with Naruto and then Naruto just sat right beside him even though his desk hadn't been moved. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was because Naruto really wanted to sit next to him or if he really was that tired. In truth in was kinda both.

"Damn it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she entered the classroom. "You're seats over there!"

Naruto glanced up at her dully.

"And-?"

Sakura was a little taken aback. What was up with his attitude?

"That's not your spot."

"Does anyone one have a problem with me sitting here?!" he yelled as he glanced around the classroom "No? Well then I don't see the problem."

Sakura was fuming.

"I-I have a problem with it!"

Naruto wasn't paying attention though. He was to busy looking at the pencil he was tapping on his desk.

"Move!"

"Sakura well you please take a seat?"

Kakashi asked as he walked into the room. Pissed Sakura stormed back to her seat and Kakashi began his morning lecture.

"Yesterday we talked about sex and how the body works. Today will follow through with a similar topic. Why the body craves it. In other words, hormones and turn ons." The class was a little excited. "Does anyone want to start with a question?"

A few hands went up and Kakashi's brow went up when he noticed a certain hand.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto glanced to the side. What was Sasuke gonna ask?

"How can you make the person you like like you back?"

The class was silent. Kakashi smirked.

"Ah, how to get the others attention, good question."

Naruto blushed a little why would Sasuke want to know that? Was there… someone he liked!?

"Well for starters, starting out as a friend wouldn't be bad, but to make progress you got to take it to the next step. Like, being close to them and giving them gentle touches."

"Gentle touches?" a random boy asked.

"Say you're siting across from the person of interest. You could lean in close and rest your hand on there leg. By being close and making contact you are showing the other person you're interested."

The class gave a little awe noises. Why did Kakashi know so much about this stuff? Naruto thought a bit paranoid. But Naruto sighed, couldn't hurt to ask a question…

"Yes Naruto?"  
"How do you know when to make the move?"

Everyone was oohing with excitement. Even the boys, if they knew this forbidden technique they'd be unstoppable!

"Well, usually I recommend having gone on at least on date with said person but usually it occurs when both you and said person of interest keep looking at one another and can't seem to pull away. When that happens that's usually the best time to slowly lean in … and kiss them."

Girls were lost in fantasies and boys were squibbing down notes.

"Any other questions?"  
People raised their hands and Kakashi continued answering them away. Naruto sighed and turned to glance over at Sasuke. Who apparently was staring at him. Embarrassed of having been caught looking at the other, they both blushed and turned the other way. Naruto peeked back a little and noticed Sasuke was doing the same thing and looked away. Why the hell was he acting this way? Naruto's hands were sweating and his heat beat raced. Kakashi smirked as he watched the two boy's reactions. Aw teen love, how cute.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"… you were too damn close."

Itachi began rubbing his head and Kyuubi was completely avoiding eye contact. Damn it, he thought to himself, that dream was really getting to him. Kyuubi's face began to darken. He could recall all the pleasurable feelings he experienced and was ashamed of it. He wasn't a fucking slut who wanted attention! … but… Kyuubi bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around himself, it felt so goooood…

Itachi stopped what he was doing right away and noticed Kyuubi's odd reaction. Now now, what's this? Itachi thought to himself, I've never seen THAT reaction before… the bell ringed and Kyuubi jolted his head up.

"Shit, we're gonna be late for class!"

Ah like hell Itachi was gonna let this opportunity slip. He then grabbed Kyuubi by the arm and began dragging him.

"Wha-?! Dumb ass! Class is this way!"

"I know." Itachi smirked. He didn't know what happened to get his Kit to look like that but one thing was for certain… his Kit was in the mood. A chance like this was probably never gonna happen around him again if he didn't take advantage of it now. But there was one slight problem. It wasn't like Kyuubi was actually gonna go along with it free willingly, no… he needed a plain. He then remembered something and his smirked grew wider. Kyuubi shivered. What was Itachi up to?

"Huh, that's odd, Kyuubi's not answering his phone."

Naruto commented as the two of them were heading towards there next class. Sasuke glanced at Naruto's face. Make lots of eye contact… gentle touches… Sasuke gulped. Easier said than done. Jesus, how hard could it be!? They made out before! Well… he was drugged…. … maybe if he got the drugs from Temari …

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who in turn blushed and looked away. Naruto kept looking at him though and Sasuke could tell, it was like… he could somehow feel Naruto's gaze on him.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto with the slightest blush marring his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do… do you wanna just skip our next class?" Naruto glanced down "I mean, it's not like we're gonna do anything exciting or anything today…"

Sasuke's heart beat went crazy. Was he seriously gonna turn down a chance like this?

"What you have in mind?"

"Damn it Itachi! Why the hell are we in the gym storage room!" Kyuubi yelled as he continued to squirm his hand from Itachi's grasp. "Let go!"

But he didn't, Itachi picked something up then pulled Kyuubi close into him using the one hand he had hold of causing Kyuubi to collide into him. Kyuubi blushed and hadn't been aware that Itachi had grabbed his other hand back with the other.

"Wha-? What are you doing you sick-!"

Kyuubi was silenced by Itachi's lips being firmly pressed against his. Kyuubi froze. It took a sec for him to process what was going on and tried to push Itachi back … well tried. He realized something wasn't right. Itachi smirked and pulled back from the kiss.

"There, this should hold you back for a while."

Itachi had tied Kyuubi's hands behind his back, making him unable to simply push Itachi away. Kyuubi's face exploded red.

"Wha- ah-uh- uh-!"

"Lost for words? Aw , how cute."

"I'm not cute god damn it!" Kyuubi began to squirm. "Untie me you damn bastered!"

"Hmmm I don't know. If I didn't know any better I'd say –" he then cupped Kyuubi's lower half and leaned in and husked into his ear "it was turning you on."

Kyuubi bit his bottom lip. Like hell he was gonna moan in front of this jerk, but oooh, the way he massaged him felt so good. He let out the smallest compressed moan and Itachi didn't miss it. He knew how turned on he was and was gonna abuse the hell out of it.

"We're going to have lots of fun Kyuubi." He then licked the outer shell of Kyuubi's ear "lots and lots of fun."

Sasuke had followed Naruto to the roof of the school. It was peaceful, no people, nice breeze, warm sunlight, it was perfect. Naruto leaned against one of the walls and slid down to sit on the ground.

"So uh… that was quite the lecture huh?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. God he sounded like an idiot. Sasuke walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Yeah…"

There was silence. Sasuke gulped as he recalled the same awkward silence from the one time Naruto had hanged out at his place. But what could he do to change that? He had to bring up something!  
"Uh… nice weather huh?"

…you idiot. He smacked his inner self. He then heard Naruto shift a little and could feel Naruto's shoulder pressed against his and their hands intertwined.

"Yeah… it really is…"

Sasuke blushed. It wasn't like they hadn't held hands before but … Sasuke smiled as he leaned his head against Naruto's shoulder. This felt nice. A slight breeze passed by and Sasuke began resting his eyes. It hadn't been long until Sasuke feel asleep. Naruto smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Sasuke. He felt that he could just stair at him like this forever. But … was that even possible? They continued to sit like that for what seemed like hours. …he wouldn't mind if he could.


	22. Chapter 22

" #$%& #$%!"

It wasn't quite swearing, but more like an attempt while withering in ungodly amounts of pain.

"K-Kyuubi!?"

Naruto panicked as ran into the house. This wasn't the first thing he wanted to hear having come back from school. Luckily Kyuubi wasn't that hard to find. He was standing next to the couch, beer in hand, and rubbing his ass.

"…did you sit on something sharp on the couch?"

Kyuubi groaned.

"No… my ass just hurts…"

Naruto had then realized that there were pillows placed where Kyuubi had intended to sit. Even with pillows it still hurt to sit?

"Gee, sorry ta hear that. But you were fine this morning right? What happened?"

Kyuubi blushed.

"Too young."

"Eeeeh?! What do you mean to young!? Didn't you just fall on your ass or something!?"

"…something like that…"

Naruto sighed. He hated it when his brother was being stubborn.

"If you don't tell me I don't know how to help."

"Will then don't. I can handle this myself."

He just stood there though, staring at the pillow as though it were his mortal enemy. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked by him while smacking him on the ass. Kyuubi bit his lower lip compressing a yell as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Have a nice time wallowing in your misery."

Oh god Kyuubi wanted to cry. Itachi was SO fucking dead. …Once he was able to at least be able to sit that is…

"Should I even ask?"

First thing Sasuke saw was Itachi brushed, cut and in an arm cast. The doctor had told him he almost fractured it and told him to lay off it … so much for that. Itachi smiled content.

"Totally worth it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Wasn't his fault that his brother was asking for a death wish.

"So, may I ask how was your day?" Itachi smirked. "I heard the message from the school that you skipped a class."

Sasuke looked at him dully.

"It wasn't like that."

"Uh huh. So you mean to tell me that Naruto had NOTHING to do with it?"

"… we just hanged out."

"Ah ha! I knew it! You two were all lovey dovy!"

Sasuke blushed.

"Must everything that comes out of your mouth have to involve sex!?"

"Yes." Sasuke groaned as his face palmed himself as he walked towards the stairs leading to his room. "I'm going to ignore you now."

Itachi pouted

"Well that's not very nice…"

But as Sasuke had told him earlier, he ignored him and preceded heading towards his room. He could even hear the door slam. Itachi then began to pounder. So, his brother wasn't getting any huh? Well that wasn't good. He wanted, no, NEEDED Sasuke and Naruto together. That way Naruto could drag Kyuubi into visiting their house, or vise versa them being okay with Itachi coming over to their place because Sasuke was. Itachi began tapping the table. What was Naruto and Sasuke's relationship? For now they were probably just friends. They hung out so, they kinda already went on a date… oh and they made out in the nurses office… then Itachi realized something. Naruto HAD to of seen what was inside the case. If he had, Naruto should of already be thinking naughty perverted things. Itachi smirked. He had an idea. A stupid idea, but he was willing to try it. Anything for the sake of sex.

" *sigh* Again Kyuubi?" Their father commented as snatched the beer bottle from Kyuubi's hands.

"Bitch I'm in pain! Give that back!"

"Kyuubi, I don't like it when you sware…"

"And I don't care! Give me!"

Kyuubi began reaching for the bottle but it was kept away from him, which wasn't hard to do considering he hadn't even left his spot on the couch.

"We have something called pain killers, go try some of those."

Kyuubi groaned but didn't argue. Pain meds sounded like a really good idea. He got up, hissing a little and headed towards the bathroom. His father stood there noticing something off about Kyuubi's walking.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"NOOO, I'M FAN TUCKING TASTIC! SUNSHINE AND GOD DAMN LOLLIPOPS!"

He sighed. Kyuubi clearly was in a lot of pain to be giving him this much shit.

"Well if those don't work out we still have those heavy duty pain killers that your mother used during the surgery."

"…really?" came the relpy that was filled with hope. "I'd…I'd really appreciate it."

Now this just scared him. Was… was Kyuubi being, dare he say it, kind? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIS SON!?

"Oh dear god what happened to you!?" he ran over to Kyuubi paniced.

"Wha-? Nothing!"

"Bull shit! As your father I demand an explanation!"

"NOTHING!" Kyuubi blushed as he fought the images from the earlier activities that he had experienced just mere hours earlier.

"And now your blushing!"

"No! I'm red with anger!"

As the two of them continued to yell they hadn't heard the thud that came from up stairs. More importantly a thud that came from Kyuubi's room.

"…there has got to be an easier way of getting into this house." Itachi complained as he got up. He could hear some yelling downstairs and was grateful. No one heard him come in, so far so good. He opened the door and immediately closed it when he noticed another door open.

"The hell are you guys fighting about now?"

Naruto complained as he headed down the stairs. Itachi smirked as he saw the neglected open door. That was probably Naruto's room… He crept out and headed towards the other room. He then proceeded with his plain then left the room and exiting through Kyuubi's window. He chuckled devilishly.

"You so owe me, my little brother."

And with that climbed down the tree and headed home.

"I'm home!" Their mother cheered as she entered the room. She then stopped and tiled her head in confusion. "Uh, hon? Why are you and Naruto pinning Kyuubi against the wall?"

"Because we're trying to figure out what's wrong with him!"

"Mom! Help!" Kyuubi tried reaching an arm out towards her. She sighed.

"Boys, leave poor Kyuubi alone. He looks horrified."

"But-but-!" Their father began to complain.

"NOW."

They did as told and let Kyuubi go. He sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

She stood there frozen stiff. Did … DID KYUUBI JUST SAY THANKS!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER BABY!?

"Oh my god! Kyuubi what happened!?"

"Oh not you too! The hell is wrong with this family!?"

After hours of trying to weasel out what happened to Kyuubi with no avail they soon gave up and Kyuubi locked and barricaded himself in his room.

"He's acting very strange. I'm worried about him."  
"He's probably going through a phase. I'm sure he'll come around."

"… I hope so…"

Meanwhile Naruto decided it was probably best to head up and call it a night. But once he opened the door his whole body stiffened and became paralyzed in shock. There on his bed was a suit case. A metal suit case.

"Nooo-" he commented as he slowly walked towards it "nooo-" he then opened it and his eyes grew wide. There inside were tons of sex toys, but still in there containers and boxes. New and untouched. He then noticed it case was a bit smaller than Itachi's as well. He glanced around the room. WHERE THE HELL DID THIS COME FROM!? He then glanced down at the open case face red as a cherry. There was no way in hell he was gonna get any sleep tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER!?"

Sasuke just stood there and blinked at him for a while. Why did Naruto want to know where Itachi was? Hell, Sasuke sure as hell didn't.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"…define okay."

"That bad huh?"

Naruto merely nodded.

"What did he do?"

Naruto blushed furiously.

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh there you are!" Itachi can out of no where wrapping an arm around Naruto's neck. "Have any nice dreams?"

Now Naruto's face exploded red. He then clasped his nose as images ran through his head. No no no no no NO! Naruto screamed in his head, I can not have a bonner in front of everybody! Dead puppies! Old men in mini skirts! Itachi and Kyuubi having-! … Naruto's eyes grew wide in realization and he didn't move. Kyuubi's weird reactions…

"Uh Naruto?"

"… Itachi, did you have sex with Kyuubi yesterday?"

Sasuke's face exploded red, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!?

"Ah yes, it was quite lovely-"

"Gah!" Naruto began covering his ears "I don't want the details!"

"But you asked didn't you?" Itachi smirked. "Sides… I think you could pick up a thing or two from it…"

"Thing or two of what?"

They all turned around to face Kyuubi who stood their with his hands crossed and his foot tapping. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I already don't like it."

"Ah perfect timing, perhaps you can tell them what a lovely time we had yesterday."

Kyuubi's froze.

"You…you didn't-"

"Tell them how you enjoy having your arms-"

"SON OF A BITCH YOU TOLD THEM!?"

Kyuubi yelled embarrassingly.

"Will they were going to find out at some point…"

"No no they weren't!"

"… well actually-" Naruto

"YOU! Keep out of this!"

"That's right Naruto, mommy and daddy are talking."

"…mommy and daddy?" Kyubbi not amused.

"Ah huh. Cause you know…you would make an excellent wife."

"AND YOU WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT DEAD PERSON!"

"Bey kids!"

And with that Itachi ran off with Kyuubi not that far behind ready to beat the ever living shit out of them. Naruto covered his eyes and whined. Now that he knew Iatchi and Kyuubi had sex his bonner was long gone due to mental damage.

"Why the fuck is your brother so perverted?"

Runs in the family, Sasuke thought to himself. He then looked at Naruto's back. Gentle touches, Sasuke thought to himself again, a friendly pat on the back should be alright, right?

"Anyway let's go!" Naruto pumped his fits in the air and took a step forward, making Sasuke barely able to touch Naruto's back. In fact, his middle finger was the only thing that touched Naruto and it was dragged down Naruto'd spine. Naruto jolted and jerked around to face Sasuke.

"Wh-what was that!?"

Sasuke raised his hands up in defence.

"Geez sorry. I was merely reaching out to you, what's the big deal?"

Naruto blushed lightly.

"Then tug on my shirt or just call out my name. I'll lesson…" Naruto's blush deepened. God talk about cheesy. There was silence and they just stood there.

"Was there… something you wanted?"

"You…" Sasuke spoke without thinking, then blushed furiously as he realized what he said "Ah, w-w-wanna go hang out after school?!"

Naruto smiled.

"Sure, why not? Let's walk to my place after school. Kyuubi said something about buying a new game, we should play it."

Sasuke sighed in relief. Welp, that was embarrassing. Why the hell did he say that out loud?

"Sure sounds like fun."

The bell ringed and they headed to class.

"Aw come on Kyuubi-Kun, lighten up. I was only having fun with the kids."

Kyuubi huffed and stuck his nose in the air. He was still pissed at him.

"No."

"Come on, I'll make it up to you."

Kyuubi gave him a side glance.

"Is that your creepy way of asking me out?"  
Itachi smirked.

"Weeell, if THAT'S how you what me to make it up to you…"

"Pass."  
"Ah come on!" Kyuubi closed his locker and began heading to his next class, Itachi not too far behind. "Can't you give me a chance!? I know how to be a really good boyfriend!"

Kyuubi halted. Itachi at first was excited but then noticed Kyuubi twitched in share disgust. Itachi felt his heart ping. Was it only gonna be a one time fling?

"You already know how? So you've had experience? …you did seem to know a lot while we were-" Kyuubi blushed a little and didn't finish that sentence. Itachi's eye's lit up. Was Kyuubi… jealous? Itachi could suddenly feel a boost of confidence.

"Well I haven't had THAT many dates…"

"Bull shit. You write about them ALL the time."

"Only the ones I fantasied about you."

"Who was he?"

"Hmmm? Who's who?"

"You know damn well who."

"Doctor Who?"

Kyuunbi looked like he was about to say something then stopped as he processed what he had just heard.

"… you watch doctor who?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Half the kids in all our school."

"Huh, no wonder they're so boring." Itachi then remembered something. "You know… I do own like, all of the episodes with the ninth, tenth, and eleventh Doctors in it."

Kyuubi looked at him dully.

"Dude, the only Doctors who matter are the fourth and tenth."

"…"

"You don't even know who the fourth doctor is do you?"

"Give me a sec…"

Kyuubi sighed then jolted as he remembered what the original topic at hand was.

"Stop distracting me!"

Itachi smirked.

"If you wanna know THAT badly you should come over to my place. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Kyuubi just glared at him. Like hell he would.

"While we're there… you could see my wonderful collection of doctor who dvd's."

… a visit. A very quick visit.

"Then it's a date!"

Kyuubi's face exploded red.

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"See you later Kyuubi-Chan~!"

"… Chan?" Kyuubi tilted his head in confusion. He knew Kun was some Japanese thing they add at the end of someone's name but… what the hecks a chan? "…probably not something good." He walked off hopping that at some point he could go look it up before meeting up with Itachi again.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of their class in shire silence and completely avoiding eye contact. It wasn't that they did anything embarrassing or hell, talked about anything embarrassing in class. But…

(flashback)

"I want everyone to take one of these before you go!" Kakashi raised his hand with a small plastic package. "It's a condom. You should always carry one on you, and, safty first kids!"

(end of flashback)

"… safty first… what is he, smoky the bear?" Naruto mumbled as he looked at the condom package. One side was gold with white writing, on the other, Nartuo noticed, was clear and that the condom he had was orange. Naruto rolled his eyes, orange, how ironic.

Sasuke looked at his too, though he was less concerned with what color it was. Though if you really wanted to know it was red.

"Mines got a navy blue background." Sasuke commented outloud as he noticed Naruto's wasn't. "It's the same brand, so why's yours gold?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's condom packet and looked back at his.

"It says the same thing except … oh here, it says mines got ultasmooth lubricant."

They both exploded a red so fierce that there wasn't much of a way to even describe it.

"O-oh…" was all Sasuke could say. Naruto coughed.

"S-so yeah…"

Again they just stood there looking like idiots.

"W-we should p-probably get going…"

Again neither moved.

"H-Hn."

Still nothing and the bell even ringed again indicating class was starting.

"…"

"You can't go to class when all you can think about is the condom huh?"  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE GIVE US THESE!?"

Naruto yelled embarrassed.

"Well… I can't either." Sasuke admitted defeatedly. "I mean…. It'd be pretty awkward to get a bonner like you did in the middle of class."

"… that only happened ONCE."  
"And yet I still don't want to."

Naruto sighed as he slumped against the wall.

"Now what?"

"Well, we're clearly not gonna go to class." Sasuke gave him a side glance "Wanna just hang out on the roof?"  
Naruto poundered a moment.

"Are you gonna go to ANY of your classes today?"

"… probably not."

"Then lets just go to my place then. No one should be home to scold us."

Sasuke smiled and nodded as he followed Naruto out of the building. He then looked down at the condom. No school, no parents …. Sasuke glanced up at Naruto's back. Now would be the time to use one of these… Sasuke gulped. Once they'd reach Naruto's house Sasuke was gonna make a move.


	24. Chapter 24

"Helloooo?" Naruto yelled as he opened the front door. They stood there waiting for a reply. When none came Naruto smirked. "Alriiight party in the house. Woot woot!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked in. As he was untying his shoes Naruto clapped his hands.

"So, what do you wanna do first?"

Make out?

"You said your brother bought a new game?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Let me go get it!"

And with that Naruto dashed up the stairs. Sasuke sighed as he followed not to far behind. How was he gonna make a move on Naruto? Well he could just molest him. But that probably wouldn't earn him any points. That and it could just freak Naruto out and cost him his friendship. He needed to be settle about this.

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" Naruto cheered from Kyuubi's room.

Sasuke then realized something. Naruto was very competitive, he was the kind of person who would do anything to win. Even something like a bet. Sasuke smirked devilishly as ideas began to swarm into his head. He then flopped himself onto the middle of Naruto's bed. Grabbing a pillow he took a whiff of it, basking in Naruto's sent. He then chuckled as he recalled Naruto hiding Itachi's suit case underneath his bed. 'if that was were he was hiding Itachi's suitcase…what other dirty things would Naruto hide under there?' letting his curiosity get the better of him, Sauske pushed himself off the bed and looked underneath.

"I got the game and a few others you might like. Which one do you wanna play first? Super Smash Brothers or-" Naruto then froze at the doorway as he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor with the open metal suit case. "o-or-" he dropped the games and his hands shacked nervously. Sasuke glanced up to see Naruto at a complete loss of words and blushing so hard it looked like sunburn. Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

"We can play with these."

"Huh. Well that's weird."

Kyuubi commented as he checked his phone.

"What?"

"Naruto always writes to me in between classes. Now he's not even picking up."

Itachi too then pulled out his phone, only to notice a new text message.

Sasuke – call me and you will die.

Itachi snorted. Typical.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." He then put away and smirked at Kyuubi. Which of course always freaked Kyuubi out.

"What?"

"Aren't we going to my place?"

Kyuubi blushed.

"Why the hell would I be going to your place!?"

"Doctor Who dvd's…"

Kyuubi was totally torn. He sure as hell didn't want to go to Itachi's…. but doctor who man! Doctor who! Itachi covered his mouth to suppress the chuckle that was close from escaping. Kyuubi just looked so cute with his hands moving up and down as though weighing his options. This caught Kyuubi's attention and earned him a glair.

"Keep this up and I'm not going."

Itachi looked down and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt.

"I'll behave."

"SASUKE THEY ARE NOT TOYS!"

"I beg to differ."

"Well yeah they're toys…but uh…they're…. ….THEY'RE NOT THAT KIND OF TOYS!"

Sasuke just kept smirking. The look on Naruto's face was priceless. So flustered and cute…

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!?"  
If only he weren't so loud… but that hadn't mattered. Sasuke now had a plan. He then picked up a toy and looked at it dully.

"I don't get why it is you even have these."

"That's because-!"

"You wouldn't have a clue how these work."

"…. Come again?"

Sasuke did an inner smirk. The dope was falling right for the trap.

"You heard me."

Now all he had to do was wait for Naruto to say the magic words.

"I do to!"

Bingo.

"Prove it."

Naruto just stood there taken aback. Sasuke wanted him to prove he knew how to use sex toys? Why on earth would he-? But then he saw it. The classic Uchiha 'I know everything, and you obviously don't know jack shit' smirk. Naruto could feel the rage inside him boil with in him. There was no way he was gonna let him get away with that. He was gonna prove that damn bastered wrong.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched Naruto standing there lost in his thoughts. He was sure Naruto was gonna try to prove him wrong but there was the off chance he was gonna just blow him off. Sasuke then looked down at the box of toys. There was hand cuffs, ropes, dildo's, blind folds, feathers, gags, miniature paddles, vibrators… hell even different flavor lubricants. Sasuke then pulled out one and noticed it was tomato flavored. Why did Naruto have a tomato flavored one? Sure Sasuke loved tomato's but Naruto didn't and he was pretty sure Naruto didn't know that. Then it dawn on him. Itachi must have given it to him. He then jerked his head to a window making sure Itachi wasn't peeping. With in a matter of seconds though everything went black.

"N-Naruto?"

He then reached for his eyes to remove the fabric covering them but his hands were pulled back behind him. He then heard a click sound. Moving his hands he then realized that they were clipped to something. No… Sasuke gulped HAND CUFFED to something.

"Relax Sasuke." He could feel Naruto's hot breath beside his ear and a single finger ran down his chest. Sasuke shivered. "We're going to have lots of fun together…"

The final bell ringed and Kyuubi checked his phone, still no message from Naruto, which bugged him senseless.

"Sorry Itachi, but I got to get home."

Itachi jolted.

"Huh!? B-But why! I behaved!"

"That maybe but I can't get a hold of Naruto and I'm worried."

Itachi then glanced back at his text message from Sasuke. Was this why Sasuke threatened him not to call? Had Sasuke… made the move?

"See yeah later." Kyuubi waved as he turned to face home.

"AH HELL TO THE MOTHER FUCKING NO!"

Itachi yelled as he lunged onto Kyuubi.

"THE HELL!"

"I will not let you ruin this!"

"Ruin what!? And get the fuck off me!"

Which Itachi didn't. As a result Itachi ended up as a weight weighing Kyuubi down.

"Jesses you're heavy!"

" *gasp* Are you calling me fat!?"

"You bet you're ass I am! Now get off me!"

"Neeveeeeerrr!"

"SHIT!"

Sasuke screamed. Naruto had cut open his shirt and had started tapping small vibrators to his nipples.

"Quite Sasuke." Naruto taunted him "My family may be here at any minute. We don't want them hearing you do we?"

Sasuke moaned. The thought of doing something like this while his parents where in the house was giving him the weirdest bonner.

"I don't want to resort to having to use the gag… oh I know!"

He could then hear Naruto get up and leave.

"Naruto you god damn bastered!"

Well, he did KINDA deserve it. After all, he was the one who edge Naruto to do this. But still… to leave him in a situation like THIS? Talk about cruel. Sasuke then began scrumming. Which in turn accidently bumped the controller for the vibrator and made the vibrations increase.

"AAAAH!"

Sasuke clasped his legs desperately as he came. He could feel his sense of control slip.

"Now now, we well be having none of that."

Sasuke could hear Naruto walk towards his direction then the sound of him fiddling with something in the suit case. Sasuke gulped as he experienced a mix feeling of both fear and excitement. What was Naruto gonna do next? He could then feel Naruto's fingers digging at the top rim of his jeans and underneath the layer of underwear before pulling down harshly. Sasuke's blush intensified and his heart rate grew faster. He was completely exposed. Well, not quite. Naruto then pushed Sasuke's legs apart and began tying Sasuke's feet to something forcing his legs to stay apart.

"N-no!"

Though Sasuke was saying 'no' he didn't actually want this to stop. And Naruto knew it too.

"If you are so against it, why did you keep taunting me?"

"K-keep?"

He could then feel a feather like material gaze his sensitive hard on. Sasuke gave out a pleasurable cry as tears ran down his face. He could then feel a wet yet tough object wipe off a tear. Was… was that Naruto's tong?

"You seriously think I haven't noticed? Back when we first saw Itachi's suit case you were practically BEGGING me to use them on you. And now look-" Sasuke could then feel a vibrator on his cock which got him arching and incoherent sounds coming out of his mouth. "you got me doing things like this."

Sasuke was just a flat out mess. He couldn't think straight, his brain was mush, his body was sweating and shacking uncontrollably it was like he had no grasp of his own body.

"N-N-Naruto, AH!"

Naruto sat before him admiring his work. He knew Sasuke was lost in bliss, but he could help but wasn't able to fully enjoy it do to a nagging thought that kept repeating in his head. He then removed the vobrators which earned him a strangled cry.

"Wha-!?"  
"I need you to calm down a bit."

"But…" Sasuke parcatically whined. This was not fair! He was THIS close from reaching another climax!

Once Naruto saw the bonner had died Naruto then removed Sasuke's blind fold. Sasuke squinted his eyes a bit, adjusting to the light, then glared at Naruto.

"You better have a good reason for this…"

"I proved I can use them."

Sasuke was a little loss for words. Well yeah he did, and that was the point and all…

"Fine!" Sasuke commented in an angry tone. "You win!" annoyed he then began squirming but with his hands hand cuffed and his legs roped up he remained where he was. "You gonna fucking untie me?"

"Not yet."

Sasuke jerked his head at him pissed beyond words.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT YET!?"  
Naruto crossed his arms and looked at him very seriously.

"I want to know if you like me."

Sasuke blinked owlishly a few times. Wha-?

Naruto blushed a little.

"I-I mean more as friends… fuck buddies… you know… like like."

Sasuke looked at him dully.

"You mean love?"

Naruto's face exploded red.

"Don't say it so bluntly you bastered!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Jesues… wasn't that fucking obvious? I mean, you seriously think I would do this with just anybody?" There came no response. "Naruto…"

"…Maaaaaybe."

"…Oh you are so fucking dead when I get out of these bonds."

"Maybe I should just leave you there then."

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Naruto then got up, smirking. Which made Sasuke frantic and more squirmish than ever. "NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto began laughing.

"You seriously thought I was gonna leave you like this?" Naruto then walked over to him and began untying him. He then paused on the second leg which caused Sasuke to raise a brow.

"What's up?"

"Well it's just… are we… a couple now?"  
Sasuke twitched.

"You bet you're ass we are!"

Naruto smirked.

"Aw darn. There was this really hot chick I wanted to go out with…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like you even had a chance."

"Hey!"

"Face it. You're lucky to even have me."

Naruto looked at him dully.

"Ah huh. Sure it's not the other way around?"

"Wha-? Ch, I'm an Uchiha, bitches just line up to get a glance of my sweet moves."

"Yeah, good luck getting those 'bitches' to come up and getting you out of here."

And with that he got up and left the room.

"Wha-?! Naruto come back! I'm sorry!"

Kyuubi was just plain speechless while Itachi laughed his ass off as they sat in the tree next to Naruto's open window.

"Aren't you glad I told you not to go in there?"

"Don't …just…don't…."

END!


End file.
